Siempre en mis sueños
by casde9
Summary: Harry y Ginny se sueñan desde hace tiempo, pero tienen un problema: no se acuerdan de ellos mismos, lo mismo pasa con Ron y Hermione, no se reconocen, cuando se ven. ¿Qué ha pasado? UA, universo alterno.
1. 1 Sueños y preguntas sin respuesta

Hola! bueno esta es la primera historia que publico y... bueno haber que os parece, y así me deciís si sirvo o no para esto...

Summary: UA, universo alterno, Harry tiene 25 años y desde hace tiempo que tiene sueños con una niña que él jamás a visto, o eso cree él.

**1. Sueños y preguntas sin respuesta**

Había un chico de unos veinticinco años, durmiendo, en su habitación, probablemente soñando algo que le inquietaba, ya que se estaba moviendo y hacia ruidos raros, como quejándose.

**Sueño**

_Había un niño y una niña de unos 9 y 8 años estaban estirados sobre el campo verde, mirando el cielo despejado, enfrente de donde estaban tumbados, había un lago. La niña estaba con los ojos cerrados, simplemente disfrutaba de la compañía y de tan buen día, mientras que el niño solo le miraba de reojo, y admiraba el reflejo del sol en su cabellera larga y pelirroja que estaba desperdigada donde ella estaba tumbada._

_-Ginny…-dijo el niño, casi en un susurro, él llevaba unas gafas redondas, pelo alborotado azabache y unos hermosos ojos verdes. La niña le miro, tapándose un poco los ojos con la mano, por culpa del sol, (ya que este no le dejaba ver bien al chico), pero aun así eso no impedía ver sus hermosos ojos chocolate._

_-dime…-contesto con una sonrisa._

_-Bu-bu-bueno.-empezó a balbucear nervioso, ya que lo que le iba a decir podría afectar a lo "suyo", y además conocía el carácter fuerte de ella y sabia que lo podía tomar a mal. Ella simplemente esperaba a que arranque de nuevo, ya que sabía que si le cortaba nunca se lo diría, así que era mejor tarde que nunca._

_-¿Cuándo. –empezó, así que se decidió y lo lanzo de golpe se incorporo apoyándose en los codos -¿Cuándo seamos mayores te querrás casar conmigo?_

_Preguntó el chico rojo hasta las orejas y la vista en el suelo, temiendo la reacción de ella como cuando él le pidió que fuera su novia y ella le contestó que era de lo peor y se fuera hacia su casa, y ahí estaba esperando la reacción de su "novia", que esperaba que fuera la peor de todas, y esta no llegó, levantó la vista para mirarla y se encontró que estaba sonriendo, y no era una sonrisa cualquiera sino la misma sonrisa cuando ella le dijera que si quería ser su novia, estaba nervioso, porque con ella nunca se sabía._

_-¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo?-le preguntó sonriendo y con voz curiosa._

_Eso lo tomo por sorpresa, no se esperaba esa pregunta, pero sonrió, solo como él sabía hacerlo, sabía la respuesta, la miró a los ojos chocolate de la niña _

_-Por qué así podre besarte siempre que quiera-le dijo acercándose lentamente a los labios de ella, estaban sonriendo, cerraron los ojos y se dieron un pico inocente, pero para ellos era algo más que eso, era lo que sentían el uno por el otro._

_-Pero el que estemos casados no te dará derecho a mandarme ¿no?-dijo frunciendo el ceño._

_Él le sonrió y la miro, sabia porque se ponía así, porque no le gustaba que le mandaran, especialmente sus hermanos._

_-Claro que no, solo que siempre estaríamos juntos, bueno y viviríamos juntos, y seriamos como mis padres o tus padres, estaríamos siempre juntos.-dijo rojo hasta las orejas._

_Ella solo le sonrió._

_-Entonces si es así nos casaremos cuando seamos mayores.-dijo con una sonrisa mirándole a los ojos._

_Él también sonrió, y entonces se acordó de algo._

_-Tengo algo para ti.-dijo sacando un objeto del bolsillo de su pantalón._

_-¿Qué es?-dijo entre ansiosa y curiosa._

_Lo sacó pero no abría la mano para no mostrar la sorpresa y eso le intrigaba mucho._

_-Cuando le pregunte a mi padre, como le pidió a mi madre que se casara con él, me dijo que le llevó al sitio preferido de ellos, y que le regaló un anillo, porque eso es lo que siempre se les regala a las chicas cuando se les pide casamiento y…-Poco a poco fue abriendo la mano y se descubrió un anillo, no era la gran cosa, era de juguete, de los que puedes conseguir en la maquina del pueblo, pero de alguna manera tenía su encanto, el anillo era rosado claro con una "piedra" verde claro._

_-Ohh, Harry es precioso.-dijo con una sonrisa._

_-Bueno mejor, porque, es para ti, al menos de momento, cuando sea más grande trabajare y te comprare el que en verdad te mereces, este será el provisional.-dijo con una sonrisa mientras le ponía el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda._

_-No, será necesario, que me compres otro, este siempre será el mejor de todos, me quedare con este, pero con la condición que no me compres otro, porque este siempre tendrá algo especial.-y terminó dándole un beso (pico) en los labios._

_-Harry!!!!! -dijo una voz a espaldas de Ginny._

_Se separaron asustados, Harry palideció, a la espalda de Ginny estaba Ron su mejor amigo y hermano de Ginny…._

_-Te vas a enterar Potter!!!!- dijo mientras estaba acercándose a ellos rojo de rabia._

**Fin sueño**

Se levantó, sudando, no sabía cuántas veces había tenido ese sueño, y lo peor de todo era que no se acordaba, es decir sabía de qué iba el sueño, pero no conseguía recordar a quien le decía eso, o solo era un simple sueño que se le repetía siempre, y lo peor de todo no sabía porque, además esos sueños incrementaron cuando sus padres, les dijeron que vendrían unos amigos de ellos desde España, y que vendrían con cuatro de sus hijos, que al parecer tenían la edad de su hermana, Hermione, y él. El caso era que siempre soñaba eso y ya no sabía si era verdad o no si esa niña existía, o simplemente lo soñaba porque… no lo sabía!!!! , además ni siquiera recordaba la cara de la chica, en el sueño la veía, pero cuando despertaba, simplemente no se acordaba, ni de cómo era su nombre.

Se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose al lavabo, prefirió darse una ducha, para despejar los pensamientos de su cabeza.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A miles de kilómetros de allí, se encontraba una chica de unos veinticuatro años, que había tenido exactamente el mismo sueño, maldecía todo, no sabía porque siempre soñaba eso, y ni quién era ese chico, ni su nombre, no recordaba donde ocurría todo eso y ni si quiera sabía si era fantasía o realidad, simplemente no lo sabía y ya se estaba hartando, hasta intento preguntarle a su madre, pero se detuvo porque no sabía que preguntarle exactamente, así que lo descartó, además ese sueño incremento cuando, su madre le dijo que se volvían a Inglaterra, si sabía que no era una niña y que no tendría porque ir a su país natal, pero necesitaba un cambio de aires y así poder hacer otras cosas, que tenía en mente, le daría pena dejar sus amistades, pero de verdad lo necesitaba y que mejor que irse con sus padres y sus hermanos a Inglaterra. Se hospedarían de momento, en casa de unos amigos de sus padres, ella no los conocía, mejor dicho no se acordaba, la verdad que de Inglaterra no se acordaba de casi nada, se fueron de allí cuando era pequeña, porque a su padre le ofrecieron un buen trabajo en España, y se fueron.

Se levantó de la cama, dispuesta a ducharse y arreglar algunas cosas que le faltaban, la verdad que estaba fastidiada, no podían coger el traslador como magos normales, no, su padre se había empeñado en coger un avión para ir, y por eso ahora tenía que acabar de hacer la maleta, cuando con un simple movimiento de varita podría enviarla a su destino, simplemente no entendía a su padre. Se lo había dicho a su madre, pero esta le contesto que era mejor ir en ese aparato, porque así darían tiempo a Lily, que así es como se llama su amiga, a arreglar las cosas para cuando llegaran, ya que le avisaron tarde de que iban para Inglaterra, y también le pidió que fuera amable con los hijos de esta, que eran un chico y una chica, de la edad de su hermano, resoplo, lamentándose de poder estar en Inglaterra en menos de treinta minutos y tener que aguantar en ese aparato como una hora o dos si no se retrasaba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salió del baño y se puso unos jeans cortos que le llegaban un poco por debajo de la rodilla, ya que era verano y hacía calor, se puso una camiseta blanca, y unas hawaianas, salió de su casa, para dirigirse a la casa principal en donde vivían sus padres y su hermana, si vale vivía en una casita cerca del lago, y solo iba allí para dormir o para estar solo cuando necesitaba pensar, pero la mayoría del tiempo la pasaba en la casa principal, atravesó el jardín que le separaba de la casa principal, no estaba muy lejos, el jardín era enorme, se acerco a la casa y entro por la puerta trasera, ya que el lago y "su casa" quedaban en la parte trasera, mientras caminaba por el corredor, esperaba encontrar a su madre, a su hermana y a su padre desayunando en la cocina como cada mañana, lo que le hizo recordar, que ellas estaban todavía ariscas con él por lo que había pasado hacía ya un par de días.

_**Flashback **_

_Llegaba, de estar toda una tarde con su novia Cho Chang, eso le iba a traer muchos problemas, ya que esa misma tarde le había prometido a su hermana que no faltaría a la exposición que iba a dar, para que den los derechos a las criaturas mágicas de la comunidad, sabía que ella necesitaba su apoyo, pero no conto con que su novia le iría a ver al trabajo y le engatusaría para que fueran una tarde de compras, abrió la puerta de la entrada principal, y allí las encontró a su madre y a su hermana, en el salón sentadas en el sofá leyendo un libro cada una junto a la chimenea, que estaba apagada._

_-Hola.-dijo con la voz ronca, levantaron la vista, pero no le dijeron nada, y siguieron con su lectura, están enfadadas, pensó.-Hermione.-dijo con tono dulce, ella levantó la vista del libro y le miro a los ojos, estaba enfadada y mucho._

_-Qué.-le dijo secamente clavándole más la mirada si eso era posible._

_-Lo siento, lo siento mucho, quería ir de verdad, pero se complico todo, y de verdad tenía ganas de ir...-dijo mientras se iba acercando a ella y se sentaba a su lado._

_-Si hubieras tenido ganas de ir, simplemente hubieras ido, y no te hubieses quedado con la 'estirada'.-dijo mientras cerraba el libro de un golpe y levantándose del sofá, Lily también cerró el libro y solo se limito a mirar la escena, hasta que fuera oportuno, que ella hablara. _

_-Lo siento, vale, además no fue culpa de ella, y sabes que no me gusta que le llames estirada.-dijo esto último un poco molesto._

_-Y ahora te haces el molesto ¿no?, mira Harry, sabías lo importante que era para mí que estuvieras allí, junto con papa y mama, y no fuiste preferiste irte con esa, pedante a la que llamas novia.-dijo enfadada, mientras gesticulaba con las manos, para no lanzar improperios._

_-¿Por qué siempre la tienes que insultar eh?, no puedes hablar sin que le insultes alguna maldita vez…-no pudo continuar porque Lily le corto._

_-Harry, vigila tu vocabulario.-dijo Lily mientras se levantaba del sofá y se ponía al lado de su hija._

_-Ahora, tu también te vas aponer de su lado, ¿no? Como siempre, esto es el colmo.-dijo indignado._

_-Mira, Harry, sabes lo que pienso de esta chica que no me gusta, para ti, no tienes futuro con una chica tan superficial.-dijo Lily seria, mirando a su hijo a los ojos._

_-Eso, Jimmy, tienes que entender, ella no es para ti, es una engreída, y te maneja solo con lanzar unas lagrimitas, por Merlín.-Estaba enfrente de él cruzada de brazos._

_-Estoy harto, de que me digan lo que es o no bueno para mí, ya no soy un niño, no se metan en mi vida, y si estoy con ella es porque debe de tener algo bueno ¿no?-Hermione lanzó una risa burlona a lo último que había dicho Harry._

_-Muy, bien Harry si eso es lo que quieres, no nos meteremos en tu vida, tienes razón ya no eres un niño, pero espero que por tu bien no te equivoques, pero si eso es lo que piensas que nos entrometemos en tú vida, ya no lo haremos más.-y dicho esto Lily se marcho dejando a sus hijos parados en medio del salón._

_Cuando, Harry vio a su madre marcharse, pudo ver un par de lagrimas asomándose, y se mordió la lengua por ser tan idiota, sabía que le había decepcionado diciendo eso y lo que más le iba a doler era esa mirada de su madre, sabría que no se enfadaría, pero si estaría desilusionada con su actitud. Su hermana, le estaba mirando con tono de reproche, pero no dijo nada y se marchó, dejándolo solo en medio del salón._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Cuando llegó a la cocina se sorprendió de no encontrar a su madre y a su hermana, solo estaba su padre, desayunando en la cabecera de la mesa de la cocina, la cocina era bastante amplia y tenía bastantes ventanas y los armario eran todos de madera antigua, dándole un toque encantador.

-Buenos días.-dijo un poco sorprendido.

-Buenos días.-dijo sin levantar la vista del periódico.

-¿Donde están mama y Hermione?.-pregunto sirviéndose zumo de calabaza y pastel de melaza.

-Han salido a arreglar un par de cosas, para nuestros invitados, por si no lo recuerdas llegan dentro de unas horas.-dijo mientras levantaba la vista del periódico.

-Ohh, cl-claro, si llegan hoy no lo había olvidado.-dijo sonriéndole, quería preguntarle si aun seguían enfadadas, buenos su madre no, pero su hermana estaba que trinaba.

-No están enfadadas.-dijo leyéndole el pensamiento.-solo están decepcionadas con tu comportamiento, y cabe decir que yo también lo estoy.-dijo mientras doblaba el periódico y lo dejaba encima de la mesa.

-Lo siento-musito bajando la cabeza.

-Ya, pero con sentirlo no basta, mira sé que no eres un niño, ni mucho menos, pero también sé que has tenido muchas novias.-dijo con una sonrisa picara a lo que él respondió el gesto igual.- y sé que esta no es una de las mejores.-dijo serio.

-Mira, papa…

-No me digas nada, vale sé lo que me vas a decir, yo solo te lo digo, para que veas, como la vemos nosotros.-dijo mirándole a los ojos.

Sé quedo un rato pensando, si sabía que ella era superficial predecible, y sabía que solo le atraía porque era guapa y ya está, hablaban de lo que ella quería, hacían lo que ella quería…etc.…Pero de pronto se acordó de su sueño, de la niña que no conseguía acordarse, necesitaba saber si era verdad o simplemente estaba loco y soñaba cosas…raras, ya ni sabia lo que soñaba, así que se decidió quería saber, igual era real, y le conoció de pequeño, pero era raro él siempre se acordaba de las personas.

James, miraba a su hijo, que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, comiendo su desayuno, sabia, que estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho, o pensando en su madre y su hermana, sabía que su madre no estaba enfadada con él, pero Hermione era otro cantar, ella si que estaba enfadada y más de cómo había tratado a Lily, por defender a esa 'petarda' como lo llamaba ella, cuando comían juntos ella simplemente le ignoraba, como si no estuviera, y eso era lo que más le dolía a él, ser ignorado por su hermana, sabía que atacar a Harry así le dolería más que cualquier palabra que le dijera.

-Papa ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-Lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Claro.-le salió la voz ronca.

-Bu-Bueno, ¿sabes si yo, he tenido alguna novia, hace tiempo? – Cuando acabó de formular, la pregunta, se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba, había tenido muchas… y su padre lo sabía, pero él quería saber de una en concreto, y encima no sabía si era real o no.

-Bueno, nunca te he visto sin ninguna.-dijo con una sonrisa picara, a la que él respondió con lo que parecía más una mueca.

-No, me refiero, a eso, me refiero a cuando tenía nueve o diez años.-dijo, sonaba estúpido, y se dio cuenta que su padre estaba aguantando una carcajada.

-Si ya se a quien te refieres.-dijo con una sonrisa, él se sorprendió esperaba que le dijera que no, continuo.- te refieres a Danielle ¿no? La niña rubia que vivía en el pueblo y fue tu novia…-No le dejo continuar le cortó diciendo:

-No era mi novia, nunca lo fue, no se muy bien porque, pero tenía la sensación de estar engañando a alguien.-dijo esto último pensativo, James lo miró con sorpresa, agregó.-además yo te hablaba de mucho antes.

-¿Tuviste una novia antes?, como tu madre se entere, te mata eras muy pequeño, Harry.-dijo con una sonrisa picara y mostrando su orgullo, en cambio, Harry palideció no quería más problemas con su madre, "para tener veinticinco años, Harry eres muy ingenuo", pensó James mientras se burlaba de la cara de su hijo.

-No, claro que no es solo que quería saber…-se quedo callado de golpe, no sabía si decírselo o no, no sabía estaba confundido, James le daba ánimos mentalmente, para que continuara, sabía que cuando su hijo, se ponía así era imposible obligarle a decir nada, tenía que ir paso a paso, la única que le daba prisas era Hermione, y él se limitaba a contarle.

James sabía que le iba a preguntar, aunque todavía no se lo hubiera dicho, lo sabía desde que le pregunto, sobre sus "novias", pero no podía decirle nada, lo había prometido, "tú mismo me lo dijiste Harry", pensó James, "tú puedes hacerlo, y el resto será cuestión de tiempo" se dijo.

-Solo, quería saber…- pero se calló, porque por la puerta de la cocina aparecían su madre y su hermana.

-Buenos días.-dijeron al unísono, sonriendo.

James se lamento, porque su mujer y su hija tuvieran la inoportunidad en el culo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno ya me direis que os ha parecido y ver si sigo o no subiendo capitulos, vosotros decidiís. Gracias de antemano por tomaros la molestia de leer :)

casde


	2. Encuentros

**Hola!! Gracias por los reviews, ha sido una grata sorpresa encontrármelos porque no esperaba ninguno jeje ********. Bueno tengo varias cositas que deciros respecto al Fic, ya que cuando lo colgué estaba tan nerviosa que se me olvidaron de poner lo que quería decir:**

**1. La publicación de la historia será cada dos semanas, o sea que ayer en teoría tenía que haberlo colgado, pero estaba en clase y no salgo hasta las nueve de la noche y bueno…, no me dio tiempo, y como hace poco ha nacido mi sobrina, pues estaba chohilla jaja. Bueno resumiendo que lo colgare un jueves si y el otro no, para que así también me dé tiempo de ir avanzando la historia.**

**2. Bien también es respecto al Fic, que bueno…, he cambiado un "poco" las edades de dos personajes, que se verán en el próximo capítulo. No sé si está bien, pero si le molesta a alguien pues…no se que lo diga, pero bueno solo…, que siempre me imaginado que hubiese pasado si…, y lo escribí, y bueno si tienes alguna queja cuando cuelgue el capitulo o antes díganlo********.**

**3. Gracias Melypotter, Giinyb y mose cullen D potter, por los reviews.**

**Creo que me he enrollado bastante, me suele pasar jaja. **

**Así que sin más preámbulos les dejo con el capi.**

**Que lo disfruten. ******

**2. Encuentros**

-Buenos días.-dijo James, levantándose, y dándole un beso a su mujer. Lily, era una mujer: alta, pelo pelirrojo, ojos verdes y de tez blanca, él, James, era un poco más alto que su esposa, pelo color azabache despeinado, gafas redondas, detrás de esas gafas se encontraban unos ojos chocolate, de piel blanca, en cuanto a su hija, Hermione, tenía el pelo castaño, con ligeras ondas, ojos castaños y tez blanca.- Princesa.-dijo James, cuando esta, se había sentado, al lado de Harry, para desayunar.

-Papa.-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Hola, cariño.-dijo Lily a Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla, y después sentándose al lado de su esposo, para desayunar.

-Hola.-dijo con una sonrisa, aunque estuviera enfadada o decepcionada con él, su madre siempre le daba un beso en la mejilla, para demostrarle, que pasara lo que pasara, ella siempre estaría allí.

-Bueno, y ya ¿está todo listo para nuestros invitados?.- dijo James, que se había vuelto a sentar, en la cabecera de la mesa, quedando entre su hijo (izquierda) y su mujer (derecha), aunque ya había acabado de desayunar, ese día lo tenía libre, era bueno ser el jefe de Aurores, algunas veces claro, ese día lo tendría libre para estar con sus invitados.

-Si.-dijo Lily.-Nos hemos levantado temprano, a dejarlo todo listo, ya que Treach (el elfo) tiene el día libre-dijo sonriendo, y mirando a su hija.

-Ya deben de estar llegando, supongo que en cuarenta y cinco minutos estarán aquí, porque ya deben de haber llegado a Londres, y mientras cogen sus pertenencias…-dijo razonando.-A… y Harry, disimulemos, que no estamos enfadados, se podrían llevar una mala impresión de nosotros.-dijo para picarle un poco, ya llevaban dos días sin hablarse, bueno sin hablarle y todavía no se había disculpado, nunca se dejaban de hablar tanto, lo máximo era un día o dos, así que esa disculpa estaba al caer.

-Yo no estoy enfadado.-dijo Harry angustiado, no le gustaba disimular y menos con su hermana y delante de gente que no conocía, así que ya era hora de pedirle una disculpa a las dos.-Lo siento Jay, perdóname.- dijo mirándola a los ojos y poniendo cara de cordero degollado, ella sonrió.

-Sabes que no te puedo negar nada cuando me pones esa cara.-dijo sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Entonces, eso es un si ¿no?-dijo ya abrazándole, a lo que ella respondió al gesto.

James y Lily miraban a sus hijos con una sonrisa, siempre se arreglaban del mismo modo. Cuando se separaron Harry se dirigió a su madre y le dijo:

-Lo siento mama, he sido un idiota, tú no tenias la culpa y la pague contigo.-dijo mientras caminaba hacía su lado.

-Lo sé cariño, pero todos nos equivocamos ¿no? No somos perfectos.-dijo con una sonrisa y dándole un abrazo, a lo que él respondió encantado.

Cuando acabaron los cuatro de desayunar y de disculparse, se dirigieron a la puerta principal, para recibir a sus invitados, ya que según Hermione, solo faltaban diez minutos, para que llegaran. Harry no sabía muy bien porque, pero estaba nervioso y Hermione aunque no lo demostrara también, y lo peor de todo no sabían porque, así que lo relacionaban con que ya estaba por venir la familia Weasley, que así era el apellido de la familia que llegaba de España a Inglaterra.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No muy lejos de allí, concretamente en el aeropuerto de Londres, había una familia que acababa de llegar, de España, la primera, en encabezar la marcha, era una señora regordeta, pelirroja y bajita, a su lado, iba un hombre alto, nariz puntiaguda, pelirrojo y que miraba con ojos de asombro todo eso, atrás de ellos iban dos gemelos delgados, pelirrojos y altos, al lado de ellos había un chico de veinticinco años, pelirrojo, delgado, nariz larga y con ojos azules y por último, también al lado de los gemelos iba una chica de veinticuatro años, pelirroja, piel blanca y ojos color chocolate.

Los cuatro últimos iban charlando animadamente, mientras sus padres, que iban en cabeza, miraban por todos lados donde poder aparecerse en la mansión Potter.

-Bueno y ¿cómo se llama donde viven ellos?-preguntó la chica que estaba al lado de uno de los gemelos.

-Se llama hope, pero donde vamos no es al pueblo sino, a la casa de ellos-dijo uno de los gemelos.

-Bueno, pero está en el pueblo ¿no?-pregunto el chico, que iba al lado del otro gemelo, frunciendo el ceño.

-No, ellos viven a unos diez minutos del pueblo, y donde ellos viven se llama hope.-dijo el otro gemelo.-es como si vivieran en un valle, con un lago.-puntualizo con una sonrisa.

-No lo entiendo, entonces ¿cómo se llama el pueblo?-preguntó la chica frunciendo el ceño.

-Amortentia.-dijo el otro gemelo.

-¿Cómo la poción?-dijo la chica sorprendida.

-Si.-dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

-Nunca, había escuchado de este pueblo.-dijo el chico que estaba al lado de uno de los gemelos.

-Bueno tú no es que escuches mucho ¿no?-dijo uno de los gemelos y los tres empezaron a reírse, mientras el otro se ruborizaba hasta las orejas. Después de haber parado de reírse agregó: Además, no habrás escuchado hablar sobre él, porque aparte de que solo pueden entrar los magos que viven allí, los que quieren entrar allí, solo pueden entrar con una contraseña, porque lleva un hechizo protector, los que viven allí suelen tener bastante dinero o las casas y las tierras son heredadas por familia, que es el caso de los Potter, que tienen dinero y las tierras las heredaron. –dijo.

La chica, no supo porque, pero cuando su hermano nombro el apellido, le inundo una sensación de calor y de nostalgia ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero de repente se le encendió la bombilla, porque los gemelos sabían tanto de donde vivía esa familia, si ellos se fueron de Inglaterra cuando eran pequeños.

-Y vosotros, ¿Cómo es que sabéis tanto sobre ellos? –dijo pensativa

Eso les cogió de sorpresa a los dos, tenían que haberse callado, su hermana era muy lista y podría sonsacarles, y si lo lograba su madre les mataba, tenían que pensar en algo rápido y ya, sino querían que se dieran cuenta.

-Bu-Bueno, mama…-no sabía cómo continuar, al otro se le ocurrió una idea y habló.

-Mama nos lo conto.-dijo con una sonrisa, como para convencerla.

"Que excusa tan idiota", pensó el otro, "Que te escucho", dijo el otro, estaban utilizando la Legeremancia, siempre lo hacían, cuando se metían en un lio y querían salir de él airosos.

-Y porque mama no, nos lo ha contado a nosotros eh.-dijo el otro chico que estaba al lado de los gemelos, y que había estado callado escuchando la conversación de sus hermanos.

"Voy a matarle, lo juro", pensó uno de los gemelos.-Bueno, porque nos lo explico un día que vosotros no estabais y como le empezamos a preguntar, a ella no le quedo remedio más que contestar.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oh.-dijo la chica, que aun no se lo tragaba del todo, pero lo dejo estar, porque sus padres, se habían parado en un rincón para desaparecer, y les estaban llamando con la mano.

-Vamos, chicos daos prisa.-dijo la señora, mientras les hacía señas para que fueran más rápido.

-_Reducio.-_dijo, el padre, apuntando a las maletas de él y su esposa.-Vamos encoger las maletas y cogeros de las manos, nos apareceremos juntos.-dijo mientras cogía la mano a su mujer.

Los cuatro hicieron lo propio con sus respectivas, pertenencias y se cogieron de la mano, para aparecerse juntos.

Llegaron a lo que parecía ser el pueblo, porque en ese lugar no había nada, excepto un camino y un campo verde.

-¿Estáis seguros de que estamos en el lugar correcto?-dijo el chico pelirrojo.

-Pero ¿de verdad escuchas, cuando hablamos?-dijo uno de los gemelos, el chico lo miro sin entender frunciendo el ceño.-Hemos dicho que hay un encantamiento protector, tanto para muggles y magos, que no tienen tierras ¿no?-él asintió.

-Bueno, pues para acceder allí, tienes que tener una contraseña, que te la dan los que viven dentro, si te conocen.-dijo el otro gemelo.

-Oh.-dijeron el chico y la chica pelirroja.

De pronto apareció un señor regordete, pálido, ojos castaños, dientes largos, que vestía una túnica escarlata, con el cuello dorado. Que dijo "contraseña".

-Crema de cacahuetes.-dijo el señor pelirrojo.

-Adelante.-dijo el señor

Delante de ellos se mostró una gran puerta de hierro dorada, que arriba de todo ponía "Amortentia", apenas la chica pelirroja entro, olio, lo que siempre solía oler, cuando de las pocas veces había hecho la poción, madera de acebo, no sabía porque, pero ese olor le gustaba, no sabía donde lo había olido antes, pero ese olor le transmitía paz, también olía a tarta de melaza y zumo de calabaza, pero eso lo relacionaba, con su madre porque hacía la mejor tarta y el mejor zumo que ella había probado nunca. El chico pelirrojo, siempre sentía un olor a vainilla, mezclado con madera de acebo, y eso le gustaba, el no se preguntaba porque lo olía. En cambio los gemelos, miraban la reacción de cada uno de los dos, y se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo, ellos, siempre con la poción olían a pólvora y a chocolate y fresa, "Si se ponen así de tontos, ahora no me quiero imaginar, cuando les vean", pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Era todo muy acogedor, por un lado estaba el mercado, compuesto por pequeños puestos, al parecer todos se conocían, porque se hablaban con bastante confianza, más para allá habían pequeñas casas, hoteles para huéspedes, un callejón que era todo de tiendas de ropa y casi al final del todo había una flecha que ponía "HOPE" que señalaba un camino de tierra, que alrededor había hierba.

-Por allí, tenemos que seguir ese camino y ya estaremos.-dijo la señora regordeta.

Se dispusieron a caminar cuando…

-Hagamos una apuesta.-dijo uno de los gemelos a los tres chicos.

-¿Qué tipo de apuesta?-dijo el chico pelirrojo entre entusiasmado y dudoso, porque lo que se les ocurriera a estos…

-Lo diré si participamos los cuatro, porque si no, no tiene gracia.-dijo con sonrisa maliciosa.

-Vale, aceptamos.-dijeron el chico y la chica.

-Bien, pues, como de aquí a la mansión Potter hay unos diez o quince minutos caminando…

-Que para hacerlo más divertido, hagamos un tipo de competición.-acabo el otro gemelo.

-¿Qué tipo de competición?-dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Tendremos que agrandar nuestras maletas y hacer una carrera, hasta la mansión…

-Y no se vale magia.-dijo el otro gemelo por él,

-Bueno y el que gana ¿que se lleva?-preguntó la chica.

-Los que ganen, porque iremos en pareja, nosotros dos. -señalándose a él y a su hermano gemelo-y vosotros dos, les tendrán que decir a los otros que es lo que tienen que hacer…

-Ah y como ha sido repentino, los que ganen tendrán el plazo de un mes, para pensar que sería lo más conveniente para ellos (los que han perdido), digámoslo de ese modo.-acabo el otro gemelo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-De acuerdo.-dijeron ambos-aceptamos.

-Vale, entonces hagamos el juramento, para que luego no os arrepintáis claro.-dijo uno de los gemelos.

Los gemelos sacaron un pergamino, con cuatro frascos, de un color verde hierba.

-Bien ya conocéis el método ¿no?-dijo uno de los gemelos.

-Cuando bebáis la poción, y uno de nosotros no cumpla con lo que está dicho en el pergamino, hará las cosas menos pensadas, y de las que molestaran mucho a mama.-dijo el otro gemelo con una sonrisa juguetona, ellos asintieron levemente, leyeron el pergamino, ya que no se fiaban mucho de lo que pudieran poner, y firmaron y luego se bebieron la poción.

-Daos prisa, que llegamos tarde y nos están esperando.-dijo la señora regordeta que estaba adelante con su marido.

-_Engorgio_.-dijeron los cuatro y empezaron a caminar dirección a sus padres, con las maletas a cuestas.

Se dirigían a sus padres, cada vez más rápido, hasta que el chico pelirrojo tomo ventaja y adelanto a los gemelos, que iban en cabeza, y la chica pelirroja que iba la última, ya que su maleta estaba a punto de reventar de las cosas que llevaba dentro y ya de por si la que pesaba más.

-Al ser juego en parejas, hay que llegar los dos juntos, porque si no, no vale.-dijo uno de los gemelos al chico, él paro de golpe y le miró y ellos se rieron burlonamente y le pasaron, cuando pasaron por su lado, tiraron como una especie de frasco que a los segundos fue humo.

-Eso, cof, cof, no vale.- dijo la pelirroja tosiendo, que estaba al lado de su hermano, y compañero de juego.

-Sí, que vale.-decían a lo lejos riéndose.

-Dijisteis nada de magia.-dijo el pelirrojo gritando.

-No es magia, son artilugios muggles, mejorados por nosotros. -decían destornillándose de la risa y los otros se maldecían por no haber leído bien el pergamino.

-Yo de vosotros no me quedaría mucho tiempo allí, no tardara en convertirse en un pegamento muy fuerte muggle, configurado por nosotros…

-Pega-que.-dijo el chico, pero ya era tarde, su hermana, estaba enganchada en el suelo y no podía salir, eso significaba una cosa: Habían perdido.

-Os lo hemos advertido, pega todo, al menos eso dicen en los anuncios.-rió.-bueno el caso es que tarda un rato en salirse.-y sin decir más salieron corriendo en dirección a la mansión Potter.

-Como los coja los mato.-dijo la chica

-Espera que te ayudo.-dijo el chico, pero ella le paro, haciendo que retrocediera.

-No, no te acerques, está lleno de esta cosa, y no es cuestión de que nos enganchemos los dos ahora.-dijo.

-Pero, ya hemos perdido, déjame hare un hechizo para ayudarte a salir.-dijo el chico.

-No!! Sabes que, "el contrato" se acaba cuando hemos llegado uno o todos de cada equipo al final, y así se acaba el juego, si lo haces ahora, nos meterás en un lio.-dijo-mejor ves yendo.

-No voy a dejarte sola aquí, estás loca.-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-No me va a pasar nada, tú ve y acaba la carrera y así podre salir y alcanzaros y matar a ese par.-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Vale.-atino a decir, no le gustaría estar en el pellejo de sus hermanos, la iban a pasar mal, y sin más se fue tras ellos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban esperando impacientes, llevaban diez minutos de retraso.

-Deberíamos haber ido a recogerlos al aeropuerto.-dijo Hermione.-igual se han perdido o no saben cómo entrar-dijo nerviosa gesticulando con las manos.

-Tranquilízate, ellos saben cómo entrar aquí de sobras y de porque no hemos ido al aeropuerto, es porque aparte de que iban a aparecerse, halcón nos dijo que no hacía falta que fuéramos.-dijo James tranquilamente.

-¿Halcón?.-dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, también era merodeador, aunque era mucho más grande que nosotros.- sonrió James recordando.

-Yo pensaba que solo erais tres, es decir Sirius, Remus y tú, no cuatro.-dijo Harry pensativo.

-Pues éramos cuatro, no os acordáis, porque erais muy pequeños.-dijo, que a lo que Harry y Hermione les sonó como a doble intención.

-¿Qué crees que pase cuando se vean?-dijo James en un susurro a su esposa.

-No lo sé, pero estamos a punto de averiguarlo.-dijo con una sonrisa señalando hacia la valla, que separaba la mansión del camino, que en ese instante la estaban cruzando una familia de pelirrojos.

-Ya están aquí.-dijo James con alegría.

-Vamos hacia ellos.-dijo Lily.

Harry y Hermione miraron hacia ellos y cuando iban con sus padres acercándose se dieron cuenta de que habían tres chicos, que estaban cargando el equipaje y se ve que pesaba, porque estaban rojos, se preguntaron si no sabían que existía el "_Reducio"_.

-Molly.-dijo Lily dando un abrazo a la señora regordeta.

-Lily.-dijo respondiendo al abrazo y dejando caer unas lagrimitas

-Halcón.-dijo James abrazándolo, dándole fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

-Cornamenta.-dijo el esposo de Molly, respondiendo de igual forma al abrazo.

Cuando Lily y Molly, rompieron el abrazo, ellos también lo hicieron, para saludar a los dos restantes.

-Hola, Lily.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola Arthur.-dijo dándole dos besos y un cálido abrazo.

-Hola, pecosita.-dijo sonriendo.

-Hola, Jimmy.-dijo dándole también un cálido abrazo y dos besos.

-Cuanto tiempo ¿no?-dijo Arthur.

-Demasiado.-dijo James.

-Por si no os acordáis, estamos aquí, eh.-dijo uno de los gemelos burlón y levantado la mano para que les hagan caso.

Ellos se miraron y sonrieron, como diciéndose que ya había llegado el día.

-Venid, que os presento a los Potter.-dijo Molly.-Estos son Fred y George.-dijo haciéndolos ir adelante, para que saludaran.

-Hola.-dijeron los gemelos a la vez sonriendo.

Saludaron a Lily con un beso y a James con un apretón de manos.

Cuando Harry los vio, le inspiraron confianza, no supo porque, pero se la inspiraban, pero también sabía que debería tener cuidado, porque por la forma en la que sonreían, significaba que querían hacer algo y no sabía que, Hermione, sintió exactamente lo mismo.

-Ellos son Harry y Hermione.-dijo Lily señalando a sus hijos, y haciendo que se acercaran, ya que estaban un poco rezagados.

Ellos saludaron a Molly y Arthur, con un beso y un apretón de manos.

-Hay pero que grandes que estáis, seguro que ya estaréis por casaros.-dijo Molly con una sonrisa, a lo que Harry y Hermione se sonrojaron y Lily y James negaron con la cabeza, sonriendo, si quería, lanzar indirectas, tendría que seguir practicando.-Bueno y los benjamines de la familia ¿dónde están?-dijo mirando, a los alrededores.

-Se fueron de vacaciones con sus amigos, por eso del fin de curso, vendrán mañana.-dijo James.

-Hola.-dijo Harry, estrechando la mano a los gemelos.

-Hola.-dijo Fred estrechándosela y dirigiéndole una sonrisa burlona.

-Hola.-dijo George haciendo el mismo movimiento.

-Hola.-dijo Hermione dándoles un beso.

-Él es Ron.-dijo Arthur, señalando a su hijo y haciendo que saludara a James y Lily.

Cuando Harry lo vio, sintió miedo, por primera vez sintió miedo y no sabía porque, fue su mirada penetrante al mirarlo inquisitivamente, que le hacía poner nervioso y desear salir corriendo de allí, pero a la vez sintió alegría, un poco extraño, todo era extraño.

En cambio Hermione, cuando le vio, sintió como una oleada de calor, y cuando le miro a los ojos, sintió que estaba nadando en el mar de sus ojos azules, le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Cuando Ron vio a Harry, sintió ganas de pegarle, y no sabía porque le acababa de conocer, pero también se alegro de verle era un poco raro. Pero cuando vio a Hermione, sintió un inmenso calor que le llenaba todo el cuerpo, le miro a los ojos y estuvo perdido, ella le sonrió y él le mando una sonrisa bobalicona, estaba perdido, nunca con una chica se había sentido así.

-Hola.-dijo Harry estrechándole la mano.

-Hola.-dijo Ron haciendo lo mismo.

-Hola.-dijo Hermione acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla que les ardió, con solo ese gesto.

Harry se quedo pensando, su padre le dijo que venían cuatro de sus hijos y solo había tres, y el otro ¿dónde estaba? Molly mirándolo y sabiendo lo que pensaba dijo:

-Mi hija ahora viene se ha quedado retrasada en el camino ¿no?-dijo mirando a Fred y George a lo que ellos asintieron.

-Sabéis que la vais a pagar muy caro ¿no?-dijo una voz a las espaldas de los gemelos, ellos se dieron la vuelta temerosos, sabían que ahora no iba a hacer nada, porque estaban sus padres y los amigos de sus padres, pero después...

-Pecosita.-dijeron los gemelos a la vez.-solo era un bromita, no te lo tomes a mal.-dijeron con miedo.

Harry, se rio, al escuchar como la llamaban sus hermanos, Ron sonrió, se habían metido en un buen lio, Hermione, Lily, James también sonrieron al escuchar como la llamaron y Molly y su marido negaron con la cabeza, si querían enfadar a su hermana lo iban a conseguir.

-No me llaméis así, sabéis que no me gusta.-dijo.- Después arreglaremos esto tenedlo por seguro.-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, acercándose a su madre.

Cuando la vio, Harry se quedo helado, llevaba unos jeans, que le quedaban perfectos, ni grandes ni pequeños, simplemente perfectos, unas zapatillas verdes (de all star) y una camiseta verde, que resaltaba su piel blanca, no podía dejar de mirarla, sus ojos se dirigían por todo su cuerpo, su pelo pelirrojo que le brillaba con la luz del sol, miraba sus labios rosados, su cuerpo, sus caderas, su pelo, Merlín!! Le estaba pegando un repaso monumental, le estaba comiendo con la mirada, rogaba porque el resto de personas que se encontraban no se hubiesen dado cuenta, y menos los hermanos, porque lo matarían si se daban cuenta de cómo estaba mirando a su hermana, él lo haría si miraban a Hermione o Eve (su hermana pequeña), como lo estaba haciendo él con esa chica. La miro a los ojos chocolate y se sintió frágil frente a ella, solo con haberla mirado a los ojos, le estaba bajando todas las barreras y sin saber porque sus piernas tomaron vida propia y se acercaba poco a poco a ella…

"Quieroser vagabundo en tu cuerpo y perderme  
en la profundidad de tu mirada, deslizarme en las curvas de tus caderas, y de tus ojos, soy prisionero…"(1)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(1)Pertenece al principio de una canción que se llama rompecabezas y es de Fondo flamenco._

**Bien pues hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestras criticas, tanto buenas como malas. Hasta el jueves de la semana que viene no la otra. ******

**Cassie.**


	3. Visita inesperada

**Hola!! Como están? Espero que bien jeje, vieron el último tráiler de Harry Potter???!!!!, buenisisimo, es mejor que los anteriores, cuando lo vi me quede diez minutos asimilando lo que había visto y luego lo volví a ver jaja. **

**Bueno que decirles, no he tenido mucho tiempo de adelantar el fic, por los exámenes finales del trimestre y ahora todos están como locos hincando codos (yo incluida), pero bueno es ley de vida jeje, pero no pasa nada, porque tengo escrito hasta la mitad del capítulo ocho y haber si puedo escribir este finde. En este capítulo salen los dos personajes que dije que les había modificado las edades, lo aclaro, porque en el comentario de MonseCullenPotter dice que cambie las edades de los personajes porque viven con sus padres, pero hay una razón muy valiosa para que Harry y Hermione sigan allí, cosa que se verá en los próximos capítulos, asi que ****repito**** que los personajes que les he cambiado las edades aparecen en este capítulo y si me he explicado mal lo siento.**

**Gracias por los reviews, y espero que me digáis que os parece este "pequeño" cambio de edades. **

**Que lo disfrutéis y nos vemos un poco más abajo. ;)**

**3. Visita inesperada**

Estaba al lado de su madre, y miro a todos, vio a su hermano, que estaba al lado de una chica castaña, y no le quitaba la vista de encima y ella tampoco, sonrió, y ahí es cuando lo vio al lado de su hermano, era muy guapo, con un cuerpo de impresión, alto y bastante fornido, como si hiciera ejercicio, le empezó a recorrer todo el cuerpo con la mirada, al igual que él no le quitaba la vista de encima, sintió un nudo en el estomago, al darse cuenta de que el también le miraba, se fijo mejor en él, y se dio cuenta, que llevaba una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo, eso le puso tensa y no supo porque, le miro a sus ojos verdes, bajo sus gafas redondas y fue su perdición, se perdió en ellos, no podía dejar de mirarle, le bajo todas sus defensas, se sintió frágil ante él, sintió que las piernas se movían solas e iba directa hacia él, se le hizo otro nudo en el estomago, cuando se dio cuenta de que él se dirigía hacia ella también.

"Yo nací para tus ojos para nadie más." _(1)_

De los allí presentes, todos se dieron cuenta de cómo se estaban comiendo con la mirada, y sonrieron, unos con esperanza, otros burlonamente y otros desconcertados, no se esperaban que su reencuentro fuera así, pero hubo uno que sintió que le quería romper la cara de ver como estaba mirando a su hermana. Se sorprendieron al ver que los dos empezaron acercarse lentamente.

Si él se pensó, que ya no podía estar más vulnerable frente a ella, se equivoco, cuando ella le sonrió, supo que esa chica a la que acababa de conocer, le había hecho sentir sentimientos jamás sentidos por él, ni si quiera con su novia, había sentido lo que esa chica con solo su presencia y una sonrisa…, le había hecho sentir sensaciones nuevas en tan solo unos segundos, le devolvió la sonrisa, y ella se quebró, estuvo a punto de acercarse más y besarle los labios que les estaban invitando a probarlos, pero se contuvo, porque no era plan de montar un espectáculo y avergonzar a sus padres, por tener una hija tan impulsiva. Le vio extender la mano y haciendo un intento por tomar la palabra, sonrió más, o le estaba poniendo nervioso, o era medio tartamudo.

-Ho-ho-hola, soy Harry-empezó a tartamudear y no supo porqué, le ponía nervioso, muy nervios, nunca se había sentido así con una chica, parecía un adolescente.

-Hola, soy Ginny- Ella le sonrió y le salió la voz firme, cosa que le sorprendió, ya que estaba hecha un flan.

Cuando sintieron el contacto del otro, sintieron una electricidad que les recorrió todo el cuerpo, él con la mano de ella aun, se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sintieron un ardor por la cara, y supieron que se habían puesto rojos.

-Bueno muy bonito el saludo, pero hay personas delante.-dijo Fred en tono burlón.

Ellos reaccionaron, ante tal comentario y se separaron rápidamente, como si la mano del otro hirviera.

-Oh, Fred no digas tonterías.-dijo mirando a su hijo, amenazadoramente.-Ginny, cariño, mira ellos son los Potter.-dijo señalando a Lily y James con una sonrisa.-son Lily y James.

-Encantada.-dijo saludándolos con dos besos a cada uno, con una sonrisa.

-Ella es Hermione, su hija.-dijo Molly señalando a Hermione, cuando Ginny le vio, sintió un sentimiento fraternal, como si pudiera confiarle todo, Hermione sintió exactamente lo mismo, era raro.

-Hola.-dijo dándole dos besos con una sonrisa.

-Hola.-dijo ella también con una sonrisa.

-Bueno y él… es Harry, bueno ya lo conoces ¿no?-dijo George, en forma de indirecta, y picando a su hermana, cosa que era peligroso, ya que no se había olvidado lo de hace un rato y lo descubrió por la mirada fulminante que le mando.

-Harry, porque no llevas a Ron, Fred y George a sus respectivas habitaciones.-dijo Lily, viendo el ambiente lo suficientemente caldeado, por los comentarios de los gemelos.-y tú Hermione lleva a Ginny a su habitación, nosotros acompañaremos a Arthur y Molly.-terminó.

-Vale.-dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Oye Cornamenta, y Lunático y Canuto, ¿donde están?, pensaba que estarían aquí.-dijo el señor Arthur.

-Vendrán, más tarde, ayer fue luna llena y sabes el pequeño problema peludo que tiene Lunático, y canuto, le ayudo ayer.-dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros de Arthur, y yéndose hacía la casa, hablando animadamente.

-¿Vendrán también Tonks y Ann?-preguntó Molly a Lily.

-Sí, y también vendrán los merodeadores "segunda generación", siempre que vienen arman alguna aunque ya tengan edad suficiente se comportan como críos, y creo que hoy no será diferente, tanto las chicas como los chicos, tienden a encontrar problemas, o como lo dicen ellos los problemas los buscan.-dijo con una risita, que contagio a Molly, y riendo se fueron hacia la casa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-**Bueno, como el juego terminó…-dijo Fred, haciendo un ligero movimiento de su varita, empequeñeciendo los equipajes de él y su hermano.-No habrá problema de ir un poco ligeros ¿no?-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Juego?-dijo Hermione

-Sí, mi querida Jay, la razón por la que estábamos cargando el equipaje era por un juego, y ellos han perdido.-dijo George señalando a Ginny y Ron sonriendo, ella se sorprendió y Harry al parecer también, de cómo la había llamado, solo la llamaban así sus hermanos, sus primos y a veces sus padres y tíos, ¿Cómo sabía que la llamaban así? Fred se dio cuenta de la metedura de pata de su hermano, por cómo le estaba mirando Hermione, así que decidió intervenir, pero se vio cortado…

-Sí, pero la razón por la que hemos perdido ha sido porque sois unos tramposos.-dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño.

-Haber Ro-Ro, las reglas lo decían perfectamente, podríamos utilizar cualquier cosa, excepto magia.-dijo Fred, sonriendo y dando las gracias, porque haya interrumpido.

-Pero una cosa, era hacer cualquier cosa y otra hacer que me pegara al suelo.-dijo Ginny.-Además no os preocupéis, sabéis que os la devolveré y será divertido para nosotros y doloroso para vosotros.-dijo sonriendo con malicia, haciéndolos retroceder, sabían que se le podría ocurrir cualquier cosa, por desgracia la habían enseñado muy bien, Ron se estaba destornillando de la risa, y Harry y Hermione rieron, al ver como les ponía nerviosos solo con haberles dicho eso.

-Pecosita, sabes que nosotros, aguantaremos como campeones.-dijeron riendo.-Pero por favor, que no te ayude Ro-Ro, la última vez, de lugar de a nosotros se lo hicisteis a mama.-dijeron riendo.

Ella sonrió, ablandándose, la verdad que Ron la pifio, esa vez, porque no se sabía bien el plan, estaba cansado y aparte su madre apareció en el piso de los cuatro por sorpresa.

-Bueno será mejor que vayamos yendo, porque no me quiero arriesgar.-dijo Fred.

-¿Arriesgar?-dijo Harry.

-Sí, arriesgar, Jimmy, no queremos que la loca de mi hermana, nos haga un hechizo, antes de haber pensado bien su plan.-dijo George sonriendo, él se quedo sorprendido, ¿como lo había llamado?

-Os la habéis ganado.-dijo Ginny, sacando la varita, pero cuando la sacó ellos empezaron a correr a la casa.-Corred, cobardes.-murmuró.

-Déjalos, Gin, se nos ocurrirá algo que no olvidaran durante mucho tiempo.-dijo Ron riendo.

-Sí, y ten en cuenta que será cuando menos se lo esperan.

-¿Vamos yendo?-dijo Hermione, los demás asintieron y fueron hacia la casa.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, desde fuera vieron que era una mansión enorme, era blanca con el tejado gris oscuro, tenía tres escaleritas, que accedían a la puerta principal, al lado un banco, para descansar, cuando entraron, a la casa, vieron que era bastante amplia, a la izquierda estaba la cocina, que tenia puertas correderas, y a la derecha estaba el salón-comedor, y en el medio había una escalera, que en su final, elegías dos caminos, la escalera de la derecha o la de la izquierda, pero al final de cada una habían los pasillos, que accedían al interior de la casa, y un pasillo que comunicaba, la parte derecha y la izquierda para que así no tengan que bajar las escaleras para acceder al otro lado de la casa, las escaleras y el suelo eran de madera y la barandilla era de madera y hierro. Los gemelos, estaban al pie de la escalera, buscando algo.

-¿Qué hacéis?-dijo Ron.

-Nada.-dijeron dándose la vuelta rápidamente.

-Ya seguro.-dijo Ginny, con sorna.

Iban a protestar, pero Hermione les interrumpió.

-Nosotras por aquí.-dijo caminando hacia el desvío de la derecha.

-Nosotros por aquí.-dijo Harry señalando hacia la izquierda.

Los cuatro subieron, y siguieron a Harry por un pasillo bastante amplio, con muchas ventanas que dejaban ver la parte de atrás de la casa, donde se divisaba un lago, un pequeño bosque y una casa de un piso, en medio. Se pararon en una puerta.

-Aquí os quedareis vosotros.-dijo abriendo la puerta y dirigiéndose a los gemelos.

La habitación era lo bastante amplia para los dos, con una cama doble para cada uno y con ventanas, y un balcón.

-Es perfecta, lo suficiente para experimentar.-dijo George, entrando y tumbándose en la cama.

-Bueno tened cuidado de no destrozar la casa, entonces.-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Lo intentaremos.-dijo Fred, sonriendo y tirándose en la otra cama.-pero no prometemos nada.- Rieron.

-Bueno nosotros seguimos.-dijo Harry cerrando la puerta.

Cuando se fueron Fred se incorporo y habló.

-Tú, eres tonto, casi nos delatas, dos veces, suerte que Ron interrumpió, sino se iba todo al traste, sabes que se tienen que acordar solos.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero fue un impulso, me dio alegría verles, además podemos engañarles, de que mama nos habló de ellos.-dijo levantándose,

-Sí, tienes razón, viste la cara que se les quedo.-rió, George asintió también riendo.-Bueno, mama nos dijo que tenían que acordarse solos, ¿no?, pero y ¿si les damos una pequeña ayudita para que recuerden más rápido?, nosotros no le diríamos nada, solo agilaríamos el proceso-dijo con la sonrisa que siempre ponía cuando quieren hacer una de las suyas, George lo noto y también sonrió con complicidad.

-Sí, lo haremos, pero antes, vayamos a por algo de comer, estoy famélico.-le sonaron las tripas.

-Sí, yo también.-se levantó de la cama.-mama ya debe de estar abajo ¿no?-dijo abriendo la puerta, y salieron los dos hacía la cocina.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban caminando por el pasillo, y se pararon a tres puertas de la de los gemelos.

-Bueno, aquí te quedaras, tú.-dijo Harry, abriendo la puerta.

La habitación también era amplia, tenía bastantes posters, que se movían, y saludaban, había bastantes ventanas (en la que una de ellas era una puerta, para poder acceder al balcón que había), de las que se podía ver perfectamente el lago, el bosque y la casa, era una vista preciosa, al lado de una de las ventanas estaba la cama.

-Si no te gustan los posters, puedes quitarlos, esta era mi habitación, así que no hay problema, si los quieres quitar.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Era?-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, bueno ya no vivo aquí, vivo en aquella casita que está entre el lago y el bosque.

-No te has querido ir lejos de casa eh.-dijo sonriendo, a lo que él también sonrió.-La verdad es que se ve bastante acogedora.

-Sí lo es, además me gusta vivir cerca del lago, es mi sitio favorito desde que era pequeño.-dijo sonriendo.

-Sí.-hubo silencio.-y ¿porque es tu lugar favorito?-preguntó.

-No lo sé.-cuando lo dijo se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

No lo sabía, simplemente le gustaba pasar allí su tiempo libre, y su hermana le decía que tenía que haber una razón porque le gustara estar allí, y se pensó que él le diría lo mismo, pero para su sorpresa, se estaba riendo.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Bueno, no se… pensé que me dirías, que te gustaba, por una novia o algo así, pero nos puede gustar un sitio y no saber porque, no es necesario siempre saber el porqué de las cosas, lo que importa es la razón de que te sientas bien.-dijo sin parar de sonreír, Harry también rio, ese chico le inspiraba confianza, le caía bien, seguro que a sus primos, también. De repente, el pelirrojo se puso serio y pararon de reír.-Harry.

-¿Sí?.-dijo, el pelirrojo estaba serio le había cambiado el semblante.

-He visto, como has mirado a mi hermana antes.-"bomba, aquí es cuando me quiere pegar", pensó Harry.-y no me ha gustado, se que puede causar la impresión, de chica fuerte e impulsiva y es así, pero es mi hermana pequeña, y no querría que lo pasara mal. ¿Vale?

-Sí, claro.-dijo acongojado.-pero te digo lo mismo por mi hermana, tampoco quiero que ella lo pase, mal, te vi como la mirabas.

Los dos se echaron a reír.

-La verdad que somos unos hermanos celosos.

-Si no lo niego.-dijo Ron, le caía bien ese chico, pero sentía que lo conocía de hacía tiempo, le empezaron a sonar las tripas y Harry empezó a reír.

-Bueno, después de una buena charla siempre, viene una gran comida.-dijo riendo.-vamos abajo, a la cocina a por algo de picar.

Cerraron la puerta y se fueron hacia la cocina, riendo todavía, por la charla que habían tenido, así que de camino a ella decidieron hacer como si esa conversación nunca hubiese existido.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bueno, esta es mi habitación, dormiremos, juntas, porque ya no hay más habitaciones en la casa, no te importa ¿no?-dijo Hermione. La habitación era como las demás, pero desde aquella no se podía ver bien el lago y el bosque.

-No, claro, que no.-dijo con una sonrisa.-Que bonita vista.-dijo mirando por la ventana.

-Sí, pero comparada, con la vista con la que era la habitación de Harry, no lo es tanto.

-¿con la que era?-dijo intentando parecer desinteresada, pero Hermione noto su tono.

-Sí, bueno el no vive aquí, en casa, vive en la casita esa que está entre el lago y el bosque.

-Vaya pues si que se ha ido lejos ¿no?-dijo con una sonrisa, y mirando un trozo de la casa, que decía ella.

-Sí.-sonrió.-siempre le ha gustado estar en el lago es su sitio favorito, así que después de acabar el colegio, les dijo a mis padres que se iba a vivir a la casita del lago.

-A mí tampoco me importaría vivir allí, es precioso.-dijo aun mirando el lago, Hermione sonrió, le caía bien esa chica y seguro que a sus primas también. De repente le sonaron las tripas y se sonrojo, y Hermione sonrió.

-Sí, quieres bajamos a la cocina a por algo de picar.

-Vale, la verdad es que estoy famélica, no he comido nada, por los nervios del avión, estaba con la varita preparada, por si el avión decidía caerse.-dijo riendo.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, se encontraron a los gemelos, Ron y Harry, sentados en la mesa y a Lily y Molly preparando el almuerzo.

-Qué pasa pecosita, el hambre Weasley ¿no?

-Sí, sino…, no sería una Weasley ¿no?

-Touche.-dijo Fred

-Cariño dentro de poco estará la comida, si te quieres esperar, o sino como lo que ellos, un trozo de tarta de melaza, con zumo de calabaza.-dijo Molly.

-Comeré tarta y zumo.-dijo sentándose al lado de Ron, y Hermione se sentó al lado de ella.

-Y Bill, Charlie y Percy como están, nos hubiera gustado ir al casamiento de Bill.-dijo Lily.

-Están bien, Bill, está en Francia con Fleur, Charlie esta en Rumania con sus dragones y Percy…

-Prefecto perfecto Percy trabaja en el ministerio español.-dijo Fred interrumpiendo a su madre, los demás soltaron una risita.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no llames así a tu hermano.-dijo con mirada severa, a lo que él se acongojo un poco.

-Sí, pero cuando Ginny se burla de Fleggggg no le dices nada.-dijo con indignación

-Bueno es que yo no me buglo de ella me gio con ella.-dijo con una sonrisa a lo que los demás también sonrieron.

Siguieron así bastante rato, riéndose, haciendo chistes, explicando anécdotas y Harry no le quitaba la vista de encima a Ginny, tenía una escusa para mirarla, que era terriblemente irresistible no hacerlo, sonrió.

-Bueno y en que trabajáis.-dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a los cuatro Weasley.

-Nosotros, queremos abrir una sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley, ya que en Barcelona tenemos una y como nos va bien, queremos probar suerte aquí, tenemos ya el local, es en el callejón Diagon.-dijo Fred con una sonrisa.

-¿Sortilegios Weasley?-dijo Harry.

-Sí, es una tienda de bromas, que tienen.-dijo Ron

-No, no lo que quiero decir… ¿vosotros sois los dueños?-dijo Harry con asombro.

-Sí, me alegra que seamos conocidos.

-Para no conoceros, muchas familias van a vuestra tienda, para comprar las explosiones chinas, que se utilizan en las fiestas, yo pensaba ir la semana que viene a España, solo para adquirirlas.-dijo James sonriendo, que apareció con Arthur, en la cocina.

-Vaya así que era eso lo que te traías entre manos, con Lucas.-dijo Lily mirándole y meneado la cabeza.

James puso cara de que le habían pillado, y los demás rieron, y de repente se escucho el sonido de la chimenea, y se quedaron en silencio, instintivamente, Ron, Ginny y los gemelos sacaron su varita, apuntando hacia la puerta de la cocina, Harry y Hermione se quedaron sorprendidos con la velocidad que la sacaron, cuando apareció un hombre alto, de tez pálida, con ojos grises y que iba bien arreglado. Cuando vio que le apuntaban con la varita levanto las manos con una sonrisa.

-Vaya no esperaba este recibimiento, ya se Halcón que no he contestado algunas de tus cartas, pero no esperaba que tus hijos me atacaran por ser un poco despistado.-dijo lanzando una carcajada, con las manos aun levantadas.

-Chicos no seáis tontos bajad las varitas, es Canuto.-dijo Arthur con una sonrisa y dirigiéndose a Sirius, le abrazo con palmadas en la espalda, ellos bajaron las varitas con vergüenza.

-Cuanto tiempo, me alegro de veros de nuevo-sonrió- pecosita.-dijo a Molly, y acercándose a saludarla, Ginny, se sorprendió de cómo había llamado a su madre.

-Hola Sirius.-dijo con una sonrisa, y dándole un abrazo, cuando se separaron, saludo a Lily y a James.

-Bueno así que estos son tus chicos, ¿no?, la verdad es que les has enseñado bien, estaba a punto de suplicar-dijo a Arthur con una carcajada.

-Sí, je, je, la verdad es que están un poco nerviosos, por lo que ha estado pasando en España.-esto último lo dijo con un susurro, para que no escucharan los demás, pero Hermione y Harry lo escucharon.

-Sí lo entiendo, yo también estaría alerta… Bueno, no me lo puedo creer, es la pequeña Weasley.-dijo mirando a Ginny, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí, los gemelos rieron entre dientes.-Pero cuanto has crecido, estas guapísima, la verdad que te pareces a tu madre, cuando tenía tu edad.-dijo sonriendo.- Todavía me acuerdo de cuando ibas detrás de tu hermano Ron, para que te dejara jugar con ellos.-dijo mirando a Ron con una sonrisa.-Pero mira si estas hecho todo un hombre seguro que ya tienes novia…

-No, no tengo.-se apresuro a decir, mirando de reojo a Hermione.

-Bueno…los gemelos, la verdad que soy uno de los vuestros, la semana que viene íbamos a ir James y yo a vuestra tienda, para comprar, las explosiones chinas.-dijo largando una carcajada.

-Ya no hará falta que vayáis hasta allí, hemos venido con provisiones, y además con inventos nuevos, sino… pregúntale a pecosita.-dijo Fred con una sonrisa burlona mirando a Sirius y luego a Ginny.

Sirius iba a preguntar, pero de pronto se escucho otro ruido desde la chimenea, y Ginny, Ron y los gemelos volvieron a sacar a la varita con la misma habilidad de antes, por la puerta de la cocina apareció un señor, pálido, con los ojos marrones, el pelo castaño y que iba con un sencillo atuendo.

-Vaya, me alegra saber que tenéis habilidad con la varita.-dijo con una sonrisa.-Me alegra saber como profesor de DCAO, que hay jóvenes talentosos.-Ellos bajaron la varita avergonzados.

-Lunático, mírate no has cambiado nada.-dijo Arthur saludando a su amigo.

-En cambio a ti se te ve más piel que pelo.-dijo, a lo que todos rieron.

Cuando estaba saludando a Molly y a Lily se escucho otro ruido en la chimenea, los cuatro hermanos, volvieron a sacar las varitas a apuntando a la puerta de la cocina, donde aparecieron dos chicas, una con el pelo rubio, piel blanca, alta y ojos grises, y la otra chica tenía el pelo negro, ojos castaños, piel blanca y alta. Estaban en el rellano de la puerta y reían burlonas, a los que estaban dentro, pero especialmente a dos.

-Vaya pero si son Gred…-dijo la chica rubia.

-Y Feorge.- le corto la morena.

Y sin más fueron hacia ellos y les abrazaron, a lo que sus caras se volvieron como el color de su cabello, Ginny se dio cuenta de la reacción de los gemelos y ya se le estaba ocurriendo su venganza.

-Hola.-dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando se separaron, miraron a Ron y Ginny.

-Hola, pero que grandes que estáis, pecosita estas guapísima.-dijo la morena.-probablemente no os acordáis de nosotras, yo soy Angelina y ella es Alice.

Ginny estaba roja de la vergüenza, de que le hubiera dicho que era guapa, y Harry pensó que estaba de acuerdo con su prima. Los gemelos la miraban burlones. Pero antes de que Ginny pudiera responder, se escucho otro ruido en la chimenea, y los Weasley esta vez no sacaron la varita, para no quedar como tontos, en la puerta apareció un chico, de veinticinco años, tenía el pelo corto y de color negro y ojos castaños, era fornido, y tenía una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

-Vaya, creo que estoy desentonando.-dijo sonriendo y se cambio el pelo negro por el color rojo fuego de los Weasley, a lo que los demás estallaron en risas.-Hola.-dijo y no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, porque aprecio otra chica, de la misma edad, con el pelo castaño, ojos azules, delgada y alta, que se puso al lado del chico que había llegado momentos antes, cogiéndole la mano, a lo que Sirius soltó un suspiro molesto.

-Hola.-dijo con una tímida sonrisa, con lo que los demás sonrieron de igual manera, pero no dijo nada más, porque se escucho otro ruido, y apareció una rubia, alta, delgada, ojos azules y bastante bien para su edad.

-Hola.-dijo con una gran sonrisa y acercándose rápidamente al matrimonio Weasley, cuando los estaba saludando, se escucho otro ruido, y luego otro, como si se hubiese caído algo, y luego apareció una mujer con el pelo rosa chicle, ojos castaños, de estatura normal y piel blanca.

-Hola.-dijo alegremente y dándose cuenta de algo dijo.-creo que desentono.-dijo cambiando su color de pelo por uno de color rojo fuego y luego sonrió. -así está mejor- a lo que todos empezaron a reírse. Se acerco y saludo a Molly y Arthur con una gran sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos. Cuando se iba a dirigir a los chicos se escucho otro ruido en la chimenea, los hermanos Weasley pensaban que faltaba alguien más pero se sorprendieron con la actitud de todos, que miraban a la puerta haber quien se acercaba.

-Lily, James ¿esperáis a alguien?-dijo Remus con tono serio.

-No.-dijo James en el mismo tono.-los chicos no vienen hasta mañana por la tarde.

A lo que Ginny se dio cuenta de que ya estaban todos, porque la expresión de todos era seria y tenían, las manos, tocando ligeramente la varita.

En la puerta se pareció una chica oriental con un cuerpo de impresión (al modo de ver de Ginny), con el pelo largo y negro. Y vio que los demás rodaban los ojos con bufidos desesperados, (a lo que asocio que no era bienvenida), menos uno que se quedo pálido al verla allí.

-Hola, a todos.-dijo con una sonrisa, que a Ginny y a todas las mujeres presentes, vieron que era una sonrisa falsa, pero Ginny, no supo porqué, se le hizo un nudo en el estomago al verla.-Hola cariño, no me vienes a saludar-sonrió triunfante.

-S-si cl-claro.-dijo Harry, que se levantó, de la mesa y se acerco a darle un pequeño beso en los labios. La pelirroja se quedo helada, sintió un cuchillo, que se le clavaba por la espalda, quedo pálida y se quería desmayar, su madre vio como había reaccionado y se iba a acercar, pero vio que estaba cogiendo color en las mejillas.- ¿Qué haces aquí?, te dije que te llamaría luego.-dijo en susurros, pero que no servía de nada, porque se escuchaba todo a la perfección porque todos estaban en silencio sepulcral.

-Bueno, como dijiste, que no te apetecía recibirlos, porque era un fastidio estar con ellos…, porque no los conocías…, pues…, vine a salvarte, para ir de compras.-dijo mirando con malicia a los hermanos Weasley, que la miraban con odio, por lo que había dicho.

-cof, cof, imbécil, cof.- tosió Ginny, pero que Hermione y los demás escucharon y rieron entre dientes.

-Yo…-no pudo continuar por Ginny tosió otra vez y escucho decir "calzonazos", al parecer los únicos que lo entendieron fueron los gemelos, Ron y Hermione que estaban rojos porque se estaban aguantando la risa.

-Venga Harry no pongas escusas…-Se vio cortada, porque Ginny tosió otra vez y se escucho "petarda", a lo que todos querían lanzar una sonora carcajada, pero de lugar de eso estaban rojos como tomates, por aguantar la risa.-Oye porque no te vas a ver a un sanador esa tos no se ve nada bien.-dijo con desdén. Los gemelos la miraron con compasión, no sabía donde se estaba metiendo, pero les sorprendió la reacción de su hermana.

-Tienes razón em….. ¿Me recuerdas tu nombre?-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Cho Chang.-dijo con sonrisa triunfante.

-cof, cof, pedante Chang, cof, cof.-dijo, colocándose la mano en el pecho, los demás parecían que iban a explotar ya no aguantaban más, Hermione le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Ginny, para que fuera creíble, pero el chico que había cambiado su pelo negro por rojo dijo:

-Esta chica es la bomba.-y estallo en carcajadas, junto a los demás.-Primo si quieres vete, no te preocupes, nosotros nos hacemos cargo, además se lo pasaran mejor con nosotros tu eres…, muy aburrido.- sonrió burlonamente.

-N-no, me parece bien y…

-No te preocupes, ves con tu novia que seguro que te divertirás más que con nosotros.-dijo Ginny dirigiéndole una sonrisa burlona, pero sus ojos mostraban lo contrario.

-Lo ves ya lo has escuchado, nos vamos, no te preocupes vendremos después de arrasar todas las tiendas.-dijo cogiéndole del brazo y arrastrándole hacia la chimenea, lo último que escucho de la cocina fue que la pelirroja, tosía otra vez y escucho la palabra "calzonazos" _(2)_ y "estirada", (que no supo lo que significaba porque lo había dicho en español), y después las carcajadas de sus primos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(1)Trozo de la canción de Amor gitano de Beyonce y Alejandro F._

_(2)Calzonazos: es una palabra que se utiliza aquí en España cuando nos referimos a alguien que siempre hace lo que le dice la mujer, un sinónimo solo se me viene a la cabeza saco largo._

**Bien se habéis llegado hasta aquí quiere decir que lo habéis leído todo…o no, pero bueno sabréis ya que me refiero a Tonks y a cierto pelinegro,…, bueno ahora pelirrojo, bueno, no se…, me hizo ilusión ponerlo así, a y Tonks no es tan mayor, solo quedaros con eso, más adelante se sabrá porqué. **

**Bueno espero vuestras criticas y nos vemos el jueves que viene no el otro.**

**Se me olvidaba la semana que viene salen Los cuentos de beedle el bardo, espero con impaciencia.**

**Gracias por los reviews de antemano.**

**Cassie**


	4. No te vayas

**Hola! Como estáis? Espero que bien, yo mañana acabo los exámenes, por fin!!!! Jeje, ya era hora pfff.**

**Gracias por los reviews a tods.**

**Respondiendo a un comentario de Shia17Potter, los personajes, digo quienes son en este capítulo.**

**Este capítulo y el cinco son los más cortos del fic, tenía pensado ponerlos juntos, pero me di cuenta que cuando me toca actualizar es navidad e igual cae alguna sorpresilla.**

**Puede que este capí os descoloque un poco, pero con el resto de capis se irá viendo bien.**

**Y bueno eso es todo, os dejo tranquils para leer. **

**Que lo disfrutéis : ) **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**4. No te vayas**

Estaba en el baño dándose una ducha antes de acostarse, el día había sido agotador, después de que se haya ido Harry, Hermione les presento a sus primos, Ted Lupin (el chico que cambio de color de pelo, que es metamorfago como su madre), Angelina hijos de Remus y Tonks, Alice y Jacqueline hijos de Ann y Sirius, y agregando que aun faltaban cuatro más que llegarían mañana.

La verdad es que se sintió cómoda con ellos, no se sintió cohibida ni nada, al contrario, parecía que se conocían de toda la vida, y de pronto empezaron a hacer bromas de todo tipo, hasta su hermano, Ron, que era a veces el más tímido de todos se sintió a gusto con el grupo, a la tarde los gemelos y las mellizas (Angelina y Alice, que las llamaban así porque siempre hacían todo juntas) desaparecieron, y quedaron Ron, Hermione, Ted, Jaki y ella, allí les contaron que Ted y Jaki eran novios, y que su padre estaba un poco reacio con la relación de ambos, y así se pasaron la parte del tiempo hablando de cualquier cosa, hasta que se hizo tarde y se fueron.

Salió de la ducha, se envolvió con una toalla y se miro al espejo, al enterarse de la relación de Harry con la "pedante Chang" (sonrío ante el apodo _sabíamos que le faltaba algo a su mote pero tú lo has clavado pelirroja le dijo Ted en la tarde)_ le hizo sentirse traicionada, lo cual era raro, porque apenas conocía a ese chico desde esa mañana, y no se tendría que sentir así… sonrió tristemente a su reflejo.

-Eres idiota solo porque te haya mirado de esa manera cuando te vio no significa que le gustases.-dijo mirándose a su reflejo, y hablando en castellano.-Baja de las nubes Weasley y compórtate como si no te importase, que digo coño no te importa.

Salió del baño y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Hermione, la encontró leyendo un libro estirada en la cama.

-Nada como un buen libro antes de dormir ¿no?

-La verdad,… no-sonrió y cerro el libro y lo dejo en la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de su cama.-Gin… ¿Te puedo llamar Gin?

-Claro.-dijo mientras buscaba su pijama en el armario, que habían arreglado hace un rato.-Te puedo llamar Jay, como escuche que te llamaban así Teddy y Jaqui.- sonrió tímidamente.

-Claro,… que raro, Ted, no deja que nadie le llame Teddy excepto Harry y Jaqui.-sonrió, y eso hizo que la pelirroja se sonrojara.-Bueno a lo que iba, te quería pedir disculpas por el comportamiento de la novia de mi hermano esta mañana…

-No, te preocupes.-le corto.-no tienes porque disculparte, en todo caso el que tendría que disculparse seria él,…por ser tan "calzonazos".-las dos rieron.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Quién? Chang, no, me gustan los hombres.-dijo evitando la pregunta.

-No me refería a ella.-le lanzo un cojín que le cayó en la cara y lanzó una carcajada.-me refería a Harry, te vi como le mirabas esta mañana.-dijo con voz sabionda y haciendo que Ginny se sonrojara.

-Vaya que raro, yo pensé que no te diste cuenta, por la forma en que mirabas a mi hermano.-Hermione se sonrojo, pero a los segundos la miro, como para preguntar, otra vez y ella se apresuro.-Ya te he dicho que me gustan los hombres no los calzonazos.- sonrió triunfante porque dejo muda a la castaña.

-Vaya…ya me lo dirás cuando estés segura.-dijo viendo como ella se dirigía a su cama a acostarse.-porque veo que te estás negando a que te guste.- sonrió, al ver que su pelirroja amiga no decía nada, ya que era verdad, lo que estaba diciendo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llegó a su casa ya era de noche, había estado todo el día de compras con su novia, y había resultado el día más aburrido y agotador de su vida. Se tumbo en la cama pensando en lo que había pasado durante el día, la llegada de los Weasley, la llegada de una persona en concreto, que en segundos había conseguido poner su mundo patas arriba, empezó a pensar en Ginny, Merlín!!!! Que le pasaba con esa chica, si apenas la conocía desde esa mañana, en lo que le hizo pensar en que se tendría que disculpar con los Weasley por lo que había dicho su novia, "pedante Chang", la había llamado, la verdad es que no se podía enfadar con la pelirroja, por lo que había insinuado la oriental.

Y con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido.

Pensó que solo había dormido unos minutos, pero ya había amanecido cuando se levanto sobresaltado, empapado en sudor.

-No te vayas.-dijo en un susurro.

A solo unos metros de allí…

-Te has olvidado, prometiste, que nunca lo harías.-decía Ginny entre sueños.-Te has olvidado, ya no…adiós.-dijo mientras caía una lágrima por su rostro aun dormido.

-Gin.-decía Hermione.- Ginny, despierta, solo es un sueño.-decía dándole golpecitos en el hombro para que despertara.

Abrió los ojos y Hermione la miró confundida y en un susurro dijo: Se ha olvidado. Mientras una lágrima solitaria caía sobre su rostro.

-¿Quién se ha olvidado?-dijo confundida.

-N-no, lo sé.-dijo Ginny recordando lo que había soñado.

-¿Cómo?-nunca se había sentido tan desorientada.-solo ha sido un sueño Gin, no te preocupes.-dijo sentándose al lado de ella.

-Tienes, razón, solo ha sido un sueño.-se incorporo, para sentarse y apoyar la espalda en el respaldo de la cama, mientras las lagrimas le recorrían el rostro.

No entendía lo que le pasaba, tenía una angustia en el pecho, por lo que había soñado, no era real, ni si quiera se acordaba de su cara, pero se sentía como si una parte de ella se hubiera ido, dejándole a ella atrás, y sin saber cómo resultó abrazando a Hermione, mientras ella lloraba en silencio, ella nunca lloraba y ahora, por un estúpido sueño estaba llorando.

-Ya está, tranquila, ya paso todo.-decía mientras le abrazaba.-Si quieres puedes decirme que has soñado.-se separo para mirarla a la cara.

-Es que ese es el problema no lo sé.- decía con la mirada ausente.

-¿Cómo?

Supo que había llegado el momento de desahogarse con alguien y quien mejor que ella, que sentía que si se lo contara, no se reiría de ella y le daría la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

-Hace tiempo que tengo sueños,…raros.-dijo.

-Como de raros.- dijo mostrando demasiado interés.

-Pues que…sueño que estoy en un sitio, no me preguntes cual, porque ni yo misma lo sé, y que tengo ocho años y que estoy con un niño, que no sé como es, ni nada,… no sé ni su nombre, y bueno, en el sueño parece que si lo conozco, y me pide casamiento y…-se puso roja por su estúpido sueño, ahora sabia porque no se lo contaba a nadie sonaba una tontería.

-Y…que, qué pasa después.-decía pensativa.

-Bueno, pues que le digo que sí.-dijo rojísima.-y bueno me da un anillo de juguete.

-Vaya.-solo dijo y después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos dijo: y ¿eso es lo que has soñado hoy?

-No, lo que he soñado hoy es completamente nuevo, siempre sueño con el que él me pide matrimonio, pero hoy ha sido uno completamente diferente,… no sé cómo explicarlo.

-Bueno,… no se empieza por el principio del sueño.-dijo dándole ánimos.

-Pues… estábamos en un sitio no se cual…

**Sueño**

_Estaban sentados el uno junto al otro, mirando el lago, el cielo estaba gris, en cualquier momento caería un buena tormenta. _

_-Has roto tu promesa.-empezó ella, tenía el pelo rojo suelto, solo que en vez de tener ocho años tenía su edad actual._

_-Yo no la he roto, aun la mantengo, solo que es cuestión de esperar.-dijo el chico, que a diferencia de ella tenía nueve años._

_-Esperar.-rio.-Han pasado dieciséis años, y dijiste, que solo serian semanas o meses, o incluso un año, pero no tantos._

_-Lo sé, pero es difícil, cuesta mucho.-dijo angustiado._

_-Dijiste que nada podría hacernos olvidar y me mentiste.-dijo con los ojos acuosos._

_-Y es la verdad…_

_-No, es mentira, te has olvidado de mí, has seguido adelante sin acordarte de mí.-dijo cuando su cara se llenaba de lagrimas._

_-No, pequeña, no me he olvidado de ti jamás podría hacerlo, solo es cuestión de tiempo.-dijo cogiéndole la mano._

_-Ya es tarde, te has olvidado.-dijo mientras se levantaba.-Prometiste que nunca lo harías, ya no… adiós.-y se fue corriendo._

_-No te vayas, Ginny!!!! No te vayas.- y se sentó en el suelo.-No te vayas.-susurro. _

**Fin sueño**

-Y eso es lo que he soñado.-dijo mirándola, y pensando que le diría que estaba como una cabra.

-Vaya.-dijo pensativa su cerebro estaba asimilando lo que había escuchado y buscaba una solución.

-Solo se te ocurre decir eso.-dijo con una mueca.

-No, solo estoy analizando lo que pasa, es decir, todo es extraño, nadie tiene, sueños, que se repitan siempre y de la misma manera, a lo sumo siempre se cambian cosas, así que lo que tú sueñas con ese niño es un recuerdo de tú infancia.-razono pensativa.

Tenía razón, nadie soñaba siempre lo mismo, tendría que ser un recuerdo, pero la pregunta era ¿porque no se acordaba de eso?, y el sueño de hoy, eso sí que había sido un sueño, porque se acordaría de haber hablado con un niño y así se lo expreso a Hermione.

-Si… bueno sería un sueño, pero…

-Pero qué.

-Es que es raro, tú en tu sueño le hablabas a un niño de nueve años, pero tú le hablabas como una Ginny de veinticuatro…-dijo pensativamente.

-Sí, ¿y?

-Pues, que tú lo has soñado como un niño, porque no sabes cómo es ahora.

-Quieres decir, que ese niño sí que existe, y que le conocí hace tiempo y no me acuerdo de él.-dijo de carrerilla.

-Exacto.-dijo sonriendo.

-Pero eso es imposible, me acordaría de él…

-Por lo que me has contado en tu sueño tú le reclamabas a él por no acordarse, ¿no?-Ginny asintió.-Bueno pues que pasaría, si primero se tuviera que acordar él para que tú recordaras todo ¿eh?-dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Pues que te diría que no puede ser, porque… no existe nada así y porque para que querría hacer algo así.

-No lo sé,…, pero sí que existe una cosa así.-dijo sonriendo.

-Como que si que existe algo así.-dijo sorprendida.

-Lo que escuchas, pero no estoy segura así que te lo diré cuando reúna información y este segura.-dijo levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

Se quedo helada, podría haber respuestas para sus preguntas, y sin más cogió, su toalla y se dirigió al baño.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bien que os a parecido? Descolocante verdad?? Si cuando se lo enseñe a mi prima se descoloco un poco, pero los porqués se sabrán más adelante. **

**Bueno espero vuestras valoraciones y gracias de antemano.**

**Cassie. **


	5. La carta

**Hola!! Antes que nada les pido disculpas por el recontra retraso, pero es que se ve que antes de las fiestas nos cambiamos de piso y todo fue rapidísimo, a los pocos días nos estábamos yendo e instalándonos a dónde vivimos ahora, y bueno…, las cosas a partir fueron lentísimas, pero…, bueno, y otra fue la compañía de teléfono, que no venían a poner la línea, bueno fue un desastre, luego llegaron las clases y no tuve tiempo, después cogí un resfriado y estuve una semana en cama. **

**Bien en el anterior capitulo dije que podía ser confuso ¿no?, bien pues la confusión continuar un poquito más, pero prometo que se iran resolviendo con el transcurso de la historia.**

**5. La carta**

Estaba pensando en el sueño, que había tenido, mientras iba camino a la casa principal, era la primera vez, que soñaba eso, y además de que él estaba con su edad actual y ella era una niña, pero lo que más rabia le daba, es que no se acordaba de cómo era su nombre.

Cuando llego a la cocina de su casa, vio, que estaban sus padres, los señores Weasley y los gemelos, y que la mesa donde solían comer se había agrandado, para que entraran también sus invitados.

-Buenos días.-dijo avergonzado, y se acerco a la señora Weasley que estaba ayudando a su madre con el desayuno.-Señora Weasley, yo…, em,… quería disculparme por lo que paso…

-No te preocupes cariño.-le corto con una sonrisa maternal, lo que le hizo sentirse aun peor.-Lamento que hayas pensado así de nosotros, pero espero que hayas cambiado de parecer.-dijo sonriendo.

-Yo… lo siento mucho de veras, y lo que le dije a Cho no fue exactamente lo que había dicho.-dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Molly sonrió ante el gesto.

-No pasa nada cariño, ¿a que no Arthur?.-dijo dirigiéndose a su marido que estaba sentado hablando con James.

-No claro que no, las mujeres siempre malinterpretan lo que nosotros decimos.-dijo sonriéndole, a lo que él le sonrió.

Saludo a su madre con un beso en la mejilla y luego se dirigió a sentarse a su sitio dando los buenos días a su padre y a los gemelos, y estos le mandaron sonrisas burlonas.

-Bueno y qué tal te fue ayer con "la pedante Chang".-dijo Fred, inocentemente.

-Bien.-dijo aunque no se atrevió a corregirles, el apodo, porque en ese momento estaba de acuerdo con ellos.

-Buenos días.-dijeron Hermione y Ginny con una sonrisa.

Cuando Harry la vio pensó que era un ángel, llevaba un vestido blanco que le llegaba por las rodillas y unas sandalias blancas, y el pelo rojo recogido en una cola de caballo. Se sentó a su lado, donde se solía sentar su hermana, Hermione se sentó al lado de los gemelos, que estaban enfrente de ellos.

-Bueno y ¿qué tal te fue con tu novia?-pregunto Ginny despreocupadamente, para romper el silencio que había reinado.

-Bien.-solo dijo, la verdad es que había sido una mierda, pero no lo iba a decir.

-Me alegro, que te divirtieras yendo de compras.-dijo sonriéndole y sirviéndose zumo de calabaza.

-No me creo que te divirtieras comprando eso es aburridísimo.-dijo George.-mira toma, invitamos.-le tiro una bolsita con caramelos.-son caramelos salta clases, cuando no quieras ir de compras te comes la mitad y cuando te hayas librado de ella te comes la otra y estarás como nuevo.

Los demás soltaron una carcajada.

-Bueno, y que tal vuestro día ayer.-pregunto a nadie en particular, y así cambiando de tema.

-Muy bueno, tus primos son la bomba.-sonrió Ginny.-son muy simpáticos, y nos contaron varias anécdotas.

-Teddy y sus anécdotas, espero que no haya contado lo de la apuesta.-murmuro molesto, pero Ginny lo escucho y rio entre dientes.

-Sí que lo conto.- le susurro al oído, cosa que a él le puso nervioso, porque olió el perfume floral de ella, que curiosamente era el mismo que solía oler cuando iba al pueblo, cosa que le hizo sentir vulnerable.-tranquilo no lo diremos, y Teddy no lo iba a contar, se lo sacamos, con Jay y Jaqui.-rio

-Que peligro, sonsacarle algo a Teddy tampoco es tan difícil.-sonrió

-Pero fue divertido escuchárselo, la verdad es que me hubiera gustado, estar ahí para haberte visto en calzoncillos por todo el colegio, por esa apuesta.-rio con ganas, él no dijo nada le gustaba como reía.

-Sí, bueno, ya y cambiando de tema, estudias o trabajas.-dijo mordiendo una salchicha.

-Vaya cambio de tema tan radical.-sonrió.-trabajo, soy sanadora.-sonrió aún más.- y tú en que trabajas.

-Soy auror, junto con Teddy.-dijo orgulloso, pero ella sintió un respingo, ¿Se habría hecho la cicatriz en una misión?

-Y tu Jay en que trabajas.-dijo Ginny.

-Un momento estuvisteis ayer todo el día juntas y ¿no sabias en que trabajaba la otra?

-No, la verdad que ayer solo hablamos de tonterías,.., graciosas claro.-dijo Ginny sonriéndole con complicidad.

-Trabajo en el departamento de relaciones muggles, junto con Jaqui.-dijo orgullosa.

-Yo estaba entre eso y ser sanadora, pero cuando me entere de que Ron, quería ser auror, decidí ser sanadora, por si le pasaba algo…

-Buenos días.

-Hablando de roma y por la puerta asoma-dijo Fred.

-¿Estabais hablando de mí?-dijo sentándose al lado de Hermione.

-Sí, estábamos diciéndoles, que cuando tú te decidiste a ser auror yo me decidí a ser sanadora.

-Oh si es verdad me acuerdo de eso.-dijo sirviéndose de todo en el plato.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos.-dijo James.

-Sí, se nos hace tarde.-dijo Arthur

Y se dirigieron a sus respectivas esposas para despedirse, pero antes de irse James se dirigió a Harry.

-Se me olvidaba hoy hay reunión, es dentro de una hora, se puntual por favor ¿Vosotros venís también no?-dijo dirigiéndose a los gemelos y a Ron, ellos asintieron vigorosamente.-Bien entonces os esperamos allí.

Y se fueron hacía la chimenea. Después de haber acabado de desayunar los cuatro chicos se fueron hacía la reunión.

Cuando las cuatro estaban recogiendo los platos, apareció una lechuza, que ninguna reconoció excepto una que la conocía bien, se acerco y le cogió la carta que iba dirigida a ella. Cogió la carta y se la guardo acaricio a la lechuza, le dio un poco de comida y se fue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salió un rato a pasear y al llegar junto al lago se sentó, fue sola, porque Hermione dijo que tenía que buscar algo en el trabajo, sacó la carta que le había traído la lechuza, sabía de quién era y también sabía que solo ella lo podría abrir, abrió el sobre y se sorprendió de encontrar un pergamino escrito y otra carta, leyó primero el pergamino.

_Ginny:_

_Saben que estáis allí, te envío la carta que me han hecho llegar a mí, y que demuestra de que él está vivo, están nerviosos, por eso amenazan, no les hagas caso, sabes que no harán nada, porque a la que quieren es a mí, lo que yo poseo y controlo y ya es hora de que vayas aprendiendo a controlarlo, no nos queda mucho tiempo, si me cogen tu eres la única en poder hacerlo, en poder salvarnos._

_Confío en ti_

_E_

Estaba nerviosa, cogió el otro sobre, lo abrió y lo empezó a abrir.

_Sabemos que los traidores a que tienes por amigos están en Inglaterra, es que ¿acaso no entendiste nuestra última carta? Te dijimos que como supiéramos que nos estabais buscando le mataríamos, y para que sepas que aun está vivo te mandamos algo suyo, pero que podrá aprender a vivir sin él, no te preocupes no está muerto, pero como sepa que esos pelirrojos están investigando otra vez, te matare y no me importará para que te queremos._

_LHN_

-Mierda.-dijo en castellano.-Tengo que decirles,…, pero no sé cómo voy hacer para controlarlo, siempre viene solo.- y sin más cogió las cartas y las guardo y se fue a dentro a esperar a sus hermanos.


	6. Dormire Memorie

**6. Dormire memorie**

Estaba de los nervios, tenía que hablar con sus hermanos ya, era medio día y todavía no habían llegado, y Hermione, se había ido, diciendo que tenía trabajo, y que la disculpara, y su madre y Lily se habían ido a comprar al pueblo, le habían insistido, para que vaya con ellas, pero no quiso necesitaba hablar con ellos urgente, así que decidió, mandarles una lechuza, para que volviesen ya.

Se fue hacia su habitación y cogió un trozo de pergamino que tenia, y escribió una nota rápida, fue hasta la cocina, allí estaba la lechuza de la familia, no le había preguntado a nadie si podría usarla, pero esperaba que no se enfadaran, aplico un hechizo a la nota, solo para que uno de sus hermanos pudiera abrirla, le ato el pergamino a la lechuza.

-Dásela a uno de mis hermanos, estarán con Harry, por favor es urgente.-le dijo a la lechuza, y esta se fue por la ventana.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y no muy lejos de allí, concretamente en el Londres muggle, habían unos diez hombres reunidos.

-Necesitamos saber que ocurre en España.-decía un hombre, con la nariz grande, pelo grasiento, y piel pálida.

-Lo que ocurre ya lo sabes, lo que no sabemos es quien y porque lo hace.-dijo Arthur enfadado, llevaban, toda la mañana discutiendo eso.

-Tranquilo, Arthur, lo que Quejicus quiere decir es que no quiere estar en la Orden y listo.-dijo Sirius.

-Tranquilos, por favor, llevamos toda la mañana aquí y no hemos podido ponernos de acuerdo, no hemos dejado que nos expliquen cómo está la situación allí.-dijo James con voz autoritaria.

-James ya hemos dicho lo que sabemos, sabemos que hay atentados, primero pensamos, que podrían ser de terroristas muggles como ETA, pero al ver que ha habido más accidentes no estamos tan seguros, eso es todo.-dijo Ron muy serio.

-Pero tenemos que estar seguros que no son terroristas muggles para poder actuar, porque si no nos estaríamos metiendo en su territorio.-dijo Severus.

-Vamos, Quejicus a ti te da igual si son muggles no te importa, pero a nosotros sí, ha habido gente nuestra atacada, por esos accidentes.-dijo Sirius dando un golpe en la mesa.

-Snape tiene razón.-Sirius iba a protestar pero Remus continuó.-Tenemos que estar cien por cien seguros que son mortifagos, porque si no, a nosotros no nos tocaría actuar, sino a los defensores muggles.-puntualizó.

-Tienes razón, si resultasen ser muggles, pondríamos en desequilibrio el bien del mal, y esa parte tiene que tener su curso, y si fue casualidad que magos hubiesen estado allí, no tendríamos nada que hacer.-dijo James abatido.

De repente en la ventana, apareció una lechuza marrón con los ojos amarillos.

-¿Barry?-dijo Harry acercándose a la lechuza, y abriéndole la puerta, la lechuza, fue directa hacia Ron, que le estiro la pata, para que cogiera, la nota, que tenía atada.

-¿De quién es esta lechuza?, creo que se ha equivocado.-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Es la lechuza de la familia, igual te la ha enviado tu madre.-dijo James.

Ron cogió la nota de la pata de la lechuza y efectivamente, era para él, ponía su nombre y, descubrió que no era de su madre, sino que era la caligrafía que pertenecía a Ginny.

-Eh…, lo siento no tengo nada para darte.

Harry, le dio a Barry varias chucherías, y se fue por donde había venido.

-Y bien hijo, ¿qué te dice tu madre?-preguntó Arthur.

Ron abrió la carta, estaba nervioso, ¿qué le querría decir Ginny que no podía esperar?

_Ron, _

_Siento interrumpir en la reunión, se que estas ocupado, pero tenemos problemas, díselo a los gemelos, tenéis que volver ya!! Invéntate cualquier escusa, pero no tienen que saber nada, sabes que cuantos menos seamos mejor. _

_Te quiero,_

_Ginny_

Estaba pálido, pero como gran auror que era lo disimulo.

-No era de mama era de Ginny.-dijo Ron.

-Oh y ¿qué quería tú hermana?

Pero Snape se le adelanto en contestar: La carta le decía que ya tenía la broma preparada para los gemelos.-dijo Snape con autosuficiencia.- Tienes que aprender a cerrar tu mente Weasley.-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Ron se alegro por dentro, su padre le había dicho que él era bueno en Legeremancia, así que había caído. Mando una mirada a los gemelos.

-¿Dónde hay agua? Tengo un poco de sed-dijo Ron, a lo que los gemelos reaccionaron de inmediato, "agua" era la campana encubierta que tenían para avisar que había problemas.

-Además de no saber Oclumancia es ciego.-dijo Snape con sorna.

-Nos podemos ir ya, la verdad, estaba resultando divertido, pero es que Snape, es muy quejica.-dijo Ted que estaba sentado al lado de Harry.

-Sí, se levanta la sesión.-dijo James.-ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer todos.

-Sí.-dijeron todos.

-La semana que viene a la misma hora.-dijo James.

-De acuerdo.-dijeron todos.

Y Snape fue el primero en irse.

-Los chicos irán a tu casa ¿no?-dijo Sirius a James.

-Si vamos, todos para allí.

Y se fueron yendo todos por la chimenea, excepto los tres Weasley que quedaron rezagados a propósito.

-¿Qué pasa Ron?-dijo Fred muy serio.

-Ginny, tenemos que ir a hablar con ella, dice que hay problemas y…, pero no hablemos aquí, vámonos a hablar con ella.-dijo entrando a la chimenea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba sentada al lado de la chimenea, esperando a que llegaran sus hermanos, pero los que llegaron primero fueron: Harry, Ted, James, Arthur, Remus y Sirius. Y al último llegaron sus hermanos.

-¿Porque has tardado tanto?.-dijo Ginny a Ron.

-Lo siento, no sabía cómo escaparnos.-dijo Ron, y cuando lo decía aparecieron los gemelos.

-¿Qué pasa Gin?-dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

-Tengo que enseñaros algo, pero aquí no, vamos a la habitación de los gemelos.-dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba en el despacho de su padre, había mentido diciendo que tenía trabajo que hacer, pero tenía que comprobarlo, estaba completamente segura que lo que le había dicho Ginny esa misma mañana, lo había leído en algún libro, pero no recordaba en cual.

-Haber, Pociones afrodisiacas…, no, tiene que estar por aquí, haber, era,…, no me acuerdo, como no me acuerdo de haber leído un libro, siempre me acuerdo,….-decía pasando la mano por la estantería que había llena de libros, la verdad que su padre tenía un montón de libros, de los cuales te podría informar, fuera lo que fuera lo que buscaras.

Encontró un libro pequeño, lleno de polvo, que estaba escondido, entre dos libros enormes, y que si no eras meticuloso, buscando podría pasar desapercibido, lo cogió, no tendría más de veinte páginas, vio la portada, y salía, una poción de color azul oscuro, y en letras negras grandes ponía "Dormire Memorie", lo iba empezar a leer, pero escucho la puerta abrirse y vio a su padre que la miraba, confundido.

-Papa, lo siento,… yo eh quería consultar algo y…-empezó a balbucear.

-No te preocupes cariño, sabes que puedes entrar y coger los libros que quieras, solo que me ha sorprendido, encontrarte, aquí.-dijo con una sonrisa y mirando el libro que había cogido "Vaya, pecosita, no ha tardado mucho en confiar en ti Jay" pensó James, y sonrió aun más.-Vaya, el libro que has cogido es interesante, pero pensé que ya lo habías leído, fue uno de los primeros que leíste.-dijo a modo de indirecta, y su sonrisa se ensancho más cuando vio la cara que ponía, que era la misma que ponía Lily, cuando se quería acordar de algo y no lo conseguía, pero ya estaba hecho, le había dado una pista, y además su hija era inteligente en una semana, recordarían todo y les reclamaría y comenzarían los porqués.

-Sí, bueno, pero quería leerlo otra vez, para refrescar la memoria.-dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

-Bueno,… pues ya sabes, que no tienes que disculparte por entrar aquí, entra siempre que quieras, princesa.-dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

-Gracias, papa, bueno,…, me voy a leerlo.-sonrió, y cuando salía del despacho choco con su madre.

-Hola, cariño ¿ya has llegado?

-Sí, he llegado hace un rato, y bueno quería coger un libro y bueno,… ya lo tengo.-sonrió.-voy a echarle un vistazo.

-De acuerdo, pero no te entretengas, el almuerzo ya está.

-Vale.-dijo mientras se iba.

-Ese, libro que lleva ¿es el que creo que es?- dijo cerrando la puerta y acercándose a su marido.

-Sí, parece que el tiempo y el que no se acuerden no ha hecho perder la confianza que tiene Ginny hacia Hermione y al revés, se lo ha contado todo.-dijo James cogiéndola de la cintura y apoyando la frente contra la suya.

-Ojala que recuerden pronto, porque sino ya veo a Harry casarse con Chang.-dijo poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello.

-Sabes, que el que tiene que recordar es Harry, y que cuando el recuerde, los demás lo harán también.-dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Lo sé, pero como.-le beso.-no recuerde.-otro beso.-en el plazo.-otro beso.-de un mes.-otro beso.-le contare todo.-otro beso.-yo no hice el pacto con él.-otro beso.-así que yo puedo decírselo.-otro beso.

-Tienes razón, pero no creo que tarde tanto en recordar, viste como se le había quedado mirando, ayer y hoy en la hora del desayuno.-le dio un beso.-con Lunático, Canuto y Halcón, hemos apostado que en menos de tres semanas, Harry rompe con Cho, y que recordaran todo.

-No lo puedo creer haciendo apuestas, sobre cuando recordara.-rodo los ojos.

-Vamos, Lily, no me digas que Molly, Ann, Tonks y tú no habéis apostado.-dijo dándole un beso.

-Pues, cl-claro que no.

-Ya no me lo creo va dime cuanto le habéis dado.-dijo besándole el cuello.

-P-Pues,…, oh vale le hemos dado un mes.-dijo con resignación.

-Lo sabía,…, pero porque tanto…-frunció el ceño.

-Sabes lo lento que puede resultar Harry, cuando se para a pensar.-dijo besándole en el ceño fruncido, para que lo relaje.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero Ginny es pelirroja, y a los Potter nos chiflan las pelirrojas, y creo que no aguantara mucho, por eso en menos de tres semanas recordara todo.-dijo sonriendo.

-Creo que hay a dos Potter que le gusta las pelirrojas, y una que le gusta cierto pelirrojo y a los otros dos les gusta los morenos.-dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

-Bueno,…, ellos porque son pelirrojos como tú, pero nosotros tres preferimos, el color rojo.-dijo sonriendo y besándole apasionadamente, y así acabando la charla.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bueno dilo ya, que pasa.-dijo Ron.

-Esto pasa.-y les paso las cartas que había recibido.

-Esto que está en la carta que envían LHN, es sangre.-dijo Fred muy serio, cosa poca habitual en él y que hacía ver lo grave de la situación.

-Sí, sí que lo es, lo he comprobado, y creo que la sangre proviene de un dedo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo George.

-Porque si aplicas un hechizo, a la sangre te dice de donde puede provenir, así que probablemente le deben de haber cortado un dedo.-dijo dando un respingo.

-Joder, que cabrones.-dijo Ron.

-Y que vas a hacer, en la carta que te ha enviado ella te dice, que tienes que aprender a controlarlo, ¿cómo lo vas a hacer?-preguntó Fred.

-No lo sé, supongo que…no lo sé, no sé cómo hacerlo, sabéis que las veces que lo he hecho ha sido en circunstancias, de vital importancia.-dijo sentándose en la cama y tomándose la cara con las manos.

-Lo sabemos, Ginny, sabemos que somos los únicos que sabemos que tienes ese poder, ni papa ni mama lo saben, pero tenemos que encontrar, la manera de que lo hagas por ti misma y sin ninguna circunstancia, hay que encontrar la manera de hacerlo.-dijo George sentándose a su lado y le abrazo.

-Gracias, de verdad, no sé qué haría sin vosotros.-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¿abrazo en grupo?

-Vale, pero solo por esta vez, eh.-dijeron los gemelos y Ron a la vez, e hicieron una piña dejando a Ginny en el medio.

-Gracias.-dijo separándose de ellos.-Pero esto no os librara, de lo que me hicisteis.-dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

-Lo sabemos pecosita.-dijo sonriendo Fred.-lo estaremos esperando.

-Creo que será mejor que vayamos abajo, se estarán preguntando dónde estamos.-dijo levantándose.

-Sí, la verdad es que estoy famélico.-dijo Ron tocándose la barriga.

-Chicos.-dijo antes de que salieran por la puerta.-Gracias, de verdad sois los mejores hermanos del mundo.

-Oh vamos, Ginny, no te pongas sentimental, no te pega.-dijeron lo gemelos a coro.

Y se fueron abajo, a almorzar. Durante la comida, hicieron bromas de todo tipo, ya que llegaron los Lupin y los Black. Cuando acabaron de comer y recogieron, Ted y Jaqui se fueron a pasear por el lago, a lo que Sirius puso mala cara, los gemelos y las mellizas se fueron juntos, a Amortentia, Ron y Harry se fueron a volar, (ya que ambos eran amantes de las escobas), y Hermione llamó a Ginny diciéndole que quería hablar con ella, en la habitación de ambas.

-Bueno y que me querías decir.-dijo Ginny.

Hermione no contestó se limito a leer el libro de su padre.

-Ya bueno, en vista, de que no quieres hablar, ¿te puedo preguntar algo, que me mata de la curiosidad?-dijo sentándose al lado de ella.

-Sí, claro dime.-dijo y no retiro la vista del libro.

-Bueno, quiero saber, ¿porque se llama Hope?-dijo con curiosidad.

-Ah, porque hace años, cuando mi abuelo, aun vivía y era joven, pues hubo una guerra mágica. ¿Lo sabes no?

-No, he escuchado, que hubo una guerra, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con que se llame Hope?-dijo, pensativa y frunciendo el ceño.

-Mucho, en esa época eran tiempos oscuros, todo era miedo y muerte, y secuestraban a gente, pero aquí nunca consiguieron entrar, porque en donde nosotros estamos, se esconde una de las protecciones más antiguas que existen, porque antes, lo que se veía era el pueblo, pero nuestro pequeño valle no, solo lo podían ver si uno de la familia les daba permiso con la contraseña, entonces mi abuelo lo que hizo fue coger y ampliar la protección hasta el pueblo, y así los protegió para que nadie pudiera encontrarlos, aquí trajeron a mujeres y niños, y los hombres se fueron a combatir al mago más tenebroso que ha existido, Lord Voldemort o Tom Riddle, mi abuelo, junto con otros más consiguieron derrotarlo, por eso, fue que le pusieron Hope, esperanza, porque aquí es donde estuvieron a salvo, y reunieron fuerzas para seguir.-dijo Hermione orgullosa.

-Pero se corría el riesgo, que si uno de los malos se enterara de la contraseña, entrase y matase a todos.-dijo razonando.

-No, porque, este hechizo antiguo, sabe distinguir a los traidores, es magia antigua muy poderosa.

-Y porque el pueblo se llama Amortentia.

-Porque cuando mi abuelo expandió el hechizo no lo hizo solo, lo hizo con mi abuela, y bueno ellos en ese tiempo eran novios y se querían mucho, y se dice que cuando lo ampliaron, el pueblo, cogió la esencia de ese amor, que era el olor, el olor de lo que ellos querían, y así es como se creó el filtro de amor más poderoso que hay, por eso cuando se va al pueblo uno huele de lo que está enamorado.-termino con una sonrisa.

-Wau, increíble.-quedo muda.

Se quedo un rato pensando en lo que le había contado Hermione, mientras ella leía el libro atentamente, estaba tan ensimismada en lo que había escuchado, que no se dio cuenta de que le estaba hablando.

-Lo siento, estaba en la luna.-dijo sonriendo.

-No hace falta que lo jures.-rio.-lo que te decía es, que ya sé porque tienes esos sueños.-puntualizo

-Porque.-dijo sorprendida.

-Porque bebiste esta poción Dormire Memorie o Recuerdos Durmientes.-le enseño la portada del libro.

Se quedo con la boca abierta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno en el anterior capitulo dije que igual caía una sorpresa, así que lo prometido es deuda.**

**Espero que os guste y bueno…, los comentarios serán bien recibidos.**

**Debido a mi falta de tiempo, porque ahora estoy trabajando dando clases particulares de ofimática a niños, no podre colgar los capítulos cada 2 semanas como antes, así que lo pondré cuando vaya un poco avanzada en los capítulos, he empezado el nueve, pero quiero acabarlo para poder subir el siete, lo siento por la tardanza.**

**Nos veremos o nos leeremos pronto lo prometo,**

**Cassie.**

**PD: Habéis visto el nuevo tráiler de HPHBP, que han dejado nuestros amigos japoneses? Solo una palabra: Impresionante.**


	7. Todos contra uno

**Hola!! Siento la recontra tardanza!! He estado un poco liadilla y pensaba que ya había colgado este capítulo y cuando ahora he encendido el pc he visto que no lo había hecho, lo siento. Últimamente tengo la cabeza en todos sitios y en ninguno! Mil disculpas por la tardanza.**

**Gracias por los reviews, y…, espero que les guste. :) **

**7. Todos contra uno**

_Se quedo un rato pensando en lo que le había contado Hermione, mientras ella leía el libro atentamente, estaba tan ensimismada en lo que había escuchado, que no se dio cuenta de que le estaba hablando._

_-Lo siento, estaba en la luna.-dijo sonriendo._

_-No hace falta que lo jures.-rio.-lo que te decía es, que ya sé porque tienes esos sueños.-puntualizo _

_-Porque.-dijo sorprendida._

_-Porque bebiste esta poción Dormire Memorie o Recuerdos Durmientes.-le enseño la portada del libro._

_Se quedo con la boca abierta._

-P-p-pero, y-yo n-no recuerdo haber bebido nada.-dijo en shock.

-Bueno de eso se trata.-dijo seria, y al ver que no decía nada continuó.- Dormire Memorie o Recuerdos Durmientes, es una poción Italiana muy antigua.-callo unos segundos, para ver si decía algo, pero no dijo nada y la miró y vio que estaba blanca como el papel.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí.-dijo en trance.-continua.-dijo en un susurro.

-¿Seguro?-ella asintió levemente con la cabeza.- Bueno, esta poción, duerme los recuerdos, hasta que uno recuerde de golpe todo, es decir, por ejemplo los que toman la poción son dos personas, una de ellas, toma un ingrediente alternativo, ese ingrediente alternativo hace una conexión con la otra poción, y cuando la persona que ha tomado ese ingrediente recuerda todo de golpe, automáticamente, la otra persona recordara todo.-cuando acabo de explicar la miro, estaba pálida, por lo que había escuchado.

-Y esos sueños, ¿qué tienen que ver con esto?-dijo arrastrando las palabras, no quería creer, lo que escuchaba, además ¿porque haría algo tan estúpido, para olvidarse de un niño?

-Mucho, porque esos sueños son recuerdos.-la miro sin comprender.-lo que quiero decir es que cuando la otra persona recuerda algo en sueños o cuando está despierto, tú también lo harás.-silencio.-pero lo que no entiendo es el sueño que tuviste ayer, aquí no pone su significado.-dijo enseñando el libro pensativa.

-Joder, como si no tuviera suficiente, y ahora tengo que recordar a este niño para poder dormir tranquila.-dijo fastidiada.

-Creo que no has entendido bien del todo, o yo no me he explicado bien.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo confundida.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que tú también quieres recordar, porque si no, él no intentaría recordar.-dijo como si se lo explicara a una niña de cinco años.

-No te sigo.-dijo con la cabeza echa un lio.

-Que, cuando él bebió el otro ingrediente, hizo conexión con tu poción, y que al hacer conexión con la poción que bebiste, pues…, que de alguna manera el sabría, que no te has olvidado de él.

-Ya o sea, que si él se olvidara de mí, yo no seguiría recordando, pero ¿si yo me olvidara de él que pasaría?-pregunto cogiéndose la cabeza.

-No creo que eso pase.-dijo ensombreciendo el rosto.

-¿Cómo?-dijo confundida.- ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque,…, no creo que quieras saberlo.-dijo levantándose.

-Como que no quiero saberlo, haber dime ¿qué pasaría si yo me olvidara de él?-dijo también levantándose y elevando un poco la voz, pero Hermione le dio la espalda.-Hermione dímelo, tengo dere…-pero no continuó porque ella le corto.

-Moriría.-dijo en un susurro.

-¿Qué?-dijo ella sentándose de golpe en la cama.-P-pero y si me olvido y no me doy cuenta, ¿también moriría?

-No, claro que no.-dijo.-solo moriría, si eres consciente de que quieres olvidarlo, ¿entiendes?-ella negó con la cabeza y Hermione se puso de rodillas enfrente de ella y le habló como si ella fuera una niña pequeña.-Pues que ahora al saber, porque tienes estos "sueños", e intentaras olvidarlo él moriría, pero si lo olvidas, porque, no eres consciente de ello, es decir, que te enamoras de otro, no pasaría, nada, él también se olvidaría de ti…, para siempre.-dijo cogiéndole la mano en señal de apoyo.

-¿Enamorarme?-hizo una mueca.

-Sí, enamorarte, esta poción, lo tomaban los enamorados Italianos hace siglos, para ver si su amor era fuerte, como para juntarlos de nuevo.-dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Entonces, yo… ¿estoy enamorada de ese niño?

-Sí, y muy fuertemente enamorada, si me permites decirlo, porque normalmente, el efecto de la poción es de unos dos o tres años, y además ahora no es un niño.-dijo sonriendo.

A lo que ella le respondió de igual manera, pero entonces ahora todo lo que había pasado le cuadraba.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo que es un poco fuerte, saber que te enamoraste tan pequeña.-rio. Y en su mente resonó un nombre.

Hermione no pudo responder, porque escucharon un grito.

-Eve Dorea Potter y Lucas Charlus Potter, más os vale que vengáis ahora mismo o iré a buscaros.-grito una voz masculina.

-Vamos Gabo no te enfades solo era una broma.-dijo Eve, entrando corriendo a la cocina.-Hermanito.-dijo tirándose a los brazos de Harry, que apenas tuvo tiempo de clavarse en el suelo y cogerla.

-Hola, Dory, yo también me alegro de verte pero no eres peso pluma.-dijo sonriendo, a lo que su hermana, cuando le bajo al suelo, le dio una pequeña colleja.

-Auch, solo era una broma.-dijo tocándose con la mano donde había recibido la caricia.

-Jimmy.-dijo abrazando a su hermano.

-Hola Luke.-dijo respondiendo al abrazo.

-Vaya, ya decía yo, que la casa estaba silenciosa.-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa burlona entrando con Ginny a la cocina.

-Hola, Jay.- dijo Eve, abrazándole.-Te he echado de menos.

-Yo también, Eve.-dijo sonriendo.

-Ya bueno, también es mi hermana, no la acapares.-dijo apartando a Eve.-Hola Jay.

-Hola, Luke.-dijo abrazándole.- también te he echado de menos, tonto.

-Oh, ¿quién es ella?-dijo Lucas, mirando a Ginny por primera vez.

-Oh ellas es…

-La novia de Harry.-dijo Eve, a lo que los aludidos se sonrojaron.-Ay la verdad que me alegro, de que dejaras a la "pedante", que tenias antes por novia, además ella es más guapa que Chang, _"no hace falta que lo jures Dory" pensó Harry,_ además que es pelirroja y que seguro que… que pasa Jay porque niegas con la cabeza, o es que has cambiado de opinión respecto a Chang que era una…

-Eve basta.-dijo Harry serio.-Ginny no es mi novia, y no te permito que hables así de Cho.

-Oh, vamos Harry, no me dirás que Chang es mejor que la pelirroja ¿no?-dijo Eve con una sonrisa burlona, Harry se quedó mudo.-La debilidad de tres de los seis Potter son los pelirrojos.-rio, mirando como su hermana se ponía roja.

-Mira este no es el tema, vale, siempre, que tienes, perdón corrijo tenéis oportunidad, insultáis a Cho, y es que ella no os ha hecho nada como para que estéis en contra de ella.-dijo alzando la voz.

-Harry, tampoco es para que te pongas en este plan, a defender a Chang ella se sabe defender solita, con un par de lágrimas enfrente de ti.-dijo Lucas serio.

-Bueno, basta ya.-dijo Hermione.

-No, nada de basta ya, deja que me digan lo que tengan que decir.-dijo Harry con una mirada fría, que a Ginny le asusto.-Haber, decidme lo que pensáis de ella, ahora, así ya no habrá más indirectas.

-Mira Harry, tampoco es para que te pongas así, sabes muy bien lo que pensamos de ella, y si te lo decimos, solo te enfadaría más.-dijo Eve aguantándole la mirada.

-Estoy harto, sabéis, harto, de que siempre le insultéis a espaldas de ella, solo decidme una cosa, solo una porque lo hacéis, que os a echo ella haber.-dijo enfadado y dando un golpe en la mesa.

-Harry, creo que deberías calmarte, este no es el momento ni el lugar de discutir esto.-dijo Ginny en actitud seria.

-Mira Ginny tu eres la persona menos indicada para hablar apenas la conociste ayer, y te cayó mal, por lo menos ellos la conocieron antes, y la han podido juzgar.-dijo clavando su mirada de hielo en los ojos de ella.

-Vale, ¿quieres saber, porque me cayó mal?-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a él.

-Sí, quiero.-dijo poniéndose nervioso por la cercanía de ella, y los demás miraron a Ginny como le plantaba cara a su hermano.

-Pues, porque es el tipo de persona, predecible, porque insinuó cosas sobre mi familia y porque piensa con esto.-dijo señalándose el cuerpo.-y no con esto.-dijo señalándose la cabeza.-por eso y porque no tienes los pantalones suficientes en decirle que no, si no quieres ir.-y mientras decía esto se había acercado tanto a Harry, que sus cabezas estaban a medio palmo de distancia, Ginny se dio cuenta al tenerlo tan cerca que sus ojos eran preciosos, y Harry, tuvo el instinto de cogerla y romperle la boca de un beso, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo ella hablo: Pero, claro eso es solo mí opinión Potter.-dijo con voz fría mirándole a los ojos y dicho eso cogió y se fue.

Silencio.

-Joder con la pelirroja tiene carácter te ha dejado mudo Harry.-dijo Lucas riendo y rompiendo el silencio.

Pero Harry no escucho, porque se había hipnotizado con el olor que le había dejado su cercanía que era el mismo olor floral del desayuno.

-Me ha recordado cuando papa y mama discuten.-dijo Eve sonriendo pícaramente.-solo faltaba que Harry le diera un beso y eran clavados.

-No digas tonterías, Eve.-sonrió, dándole a Eve la razón.- papa y mama, os estarán buscando. Yo iré a buscar a Ginny.-y salió de la cocina.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entro a la habitación hecha una fiera, cerró la puerta de golpe, y empezó a caminar de un lado para otro.

-Por Merlín, ¿p-porque he actuado así?, nunca me enciendo tan rápido, y además porque me molesto tanto que la defendiera, en fin es su novia y es normal que la defienda, pero ¿porque sentí que me traicionaba cuando la defendía?-se tumbo en la cama.-soy idiota, preocupándome, por esto y teniendo que preocuparme por cosas más importantes.-ahogo un grito en la almohada. Se quedo pensando con la mirada perdida en el techo, cuando estuvo cerca de él sintió, que su corazón se le saldría, cuando miro a sus ojos su mirada fría se había trasformado en una ardiente, y eso hacía que sus ojos verdes brillaran más, y no sabía de dónde había sacado la fuerza de voluntad, para haberle hablado con la voz fría.

-Hola.

Miro hacia la puerta y vio que era Hermione, no la había escuchado entrar, se incorporo, de forma que quedo sentada en la cama.

-Hola.-silencio.-yo…, perdona, no tendría que haberme metido, en me…

-No te preocupes.-la corto.-la verdad, que eres una de las personas en dejar a Harry mudo.-rio

-¿Por qué lo dices?-frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, porque la única que es capaz de callar a Harry es mi madre.-rio más, cuando vio que se sonrojaba.

-T-tu, también le harás que calle ¿no?, no creo que tu madre sea la única.-dijo roja y evitando mirarla.

-No, no has visto abajo, yo le he dicho que parara y él ha continuado, pero tú has conseguido que se quede mudo, y además ahora mi madre no es la única en poder callarle.-su sonrisa se ensancho más.-además cuando os vi tan cerca, hubiera jurado que Harry estaba a punto de besarte.-dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

-No lo creo.-rio.-quiere mucho a Chang, así que no se atrevería a adornarle la cabeza.-hizo un gesto con su mano encima de la cabeza, a lo que Hermione rio.

-Pues no estoy de acuerdo contigo, por un momento vi, como Harry te miraba.

-Me miraba como para matarme.

-No.-sonrió.-te miro como mi padre mira a mi madre cuando le quiere besar después de una pequeña pelea.

-Ya una pequeña pelea, pero la diferencia es que ellos se conocen, pero a tu hermano lo conozco apenas desde ayer.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero si no hubieses hablado, estoy segurísima que te hubiese besado, y tú hubieses correspondido.-y dicho esto se fue de la habitación con una sonrisa.

-Lo malo de todo esto es que tiene razón.-rio amargamente.

Se quedo pensando en lo que le había pasado en dos días que llevaba en Inglaterra, primero: conoce a la familia Potter, y aunque le cueste reconocerlo Harry es terriblemente irresistible. Segundo: le envían dos cartas, una diciendo que tiene que aprender a controlar su poder, cosa que no sabe cómo hacerlo, solo sabe que tiene que encontrar la razón de porque no puede usarlo, la segunda carta amenazadora, diciendo que como siguiesen haciendo algo, la matarían a ella y que no se preocupara. Tercero y no menos importante, la poción durmiente de recuerdos, si es que ahora resultaba que estaba enamorada y no sabía de quien, eso era el colmo. Bufó.

No supo cuanto tiempo se paso pensando, que se quedo dormida, y cuando despertó, vio que era de noche, miro el reloj de pulsera que tenía, las dos de la mañana, alguien le había cubierto con la manta, ya que aunque fuese verano, por la noche refrescaba mucho, se destapó y vio que aun tenía el vestido, se quito la cola y dejo su pelo suelto, se levanto y se puso el pijama, que consistía en una camiseta blanca de tirantes y unos pantalones largos finos de rallas blancas y celestes, cuando se acabo de vestir se acercó a la ventana, la noche estaba estupenda, en el cielo se veía la media luna, rodeada de estrellas, la noche le llamaba a gritos para que bajara, así que se decidió, se dio la vuelta y cogió su bata de dormir, se disponía a salir, cuando algo le llamo la atención, Hermione no estaba en su cama _habrá ido al baño _pensó, y sin más salió de la habitación, camino por el pasillo, hasta bajar las escaleras, la verdad, que la casa de noche daba un poco de miedo, salió por la puerta trasera de la cocina y se dirigió dirección al lago, paso por el lado de la casa de Harry y no pudo evitar mirar, las luces estaban apagas, estaba durmiendo, siguió caminando, hasta que considero que estaba lo bastante lejos, se sentó mirando hacia el lago, que reflejaba el cielo plagado de estrellas, suspiro, la verdad que estar allí la relajo bastante, pero no lo suficiente, como para no pensar en la carta.

-No sé si podre hacerlo.-dijo en voz alta.

-¿Hacer el que?-dijo una voz al lado de ella. Se sobresalto y cogió la varita para apuntar a su lado.-Lo siento, pensé que te habrías dado cuenta que estaba, no suelo ser silencioso.-sonrió.

-Harry que susto me has dado.-dijo bajando la varita.-No te había escuchado.-aclaró.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, en el que ambos decidieron mirar hacia el lago.

-Yo,…, lo siento.-dijo Harry, girando la cabeza y mirando su perfil, ya que ella no se había girado a mirarle.

-No, la que tiene que disculparse soy yo, a veces me dejo llevar y… bueno acabo diciendo cosas que no tendría que haber dicho, olvidémoslo.-dijo no retirando la vista del lago, no le quería mirar, porque sabía que si lo hacía, haría lo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer: besarle, porque eso es lo que quería hacer desde que le vio ayer y desde que habían discutido esa tarde, y desde que le había visto hace un momento sonreírle.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Harry poniéndole una mano en su hombro, ella se sorprendió con el contacto que le hizo estremecer.-Estas rara.

-¿Rara?-dijo mirándole esta vez sí a la cara, y topándose con las esmeraldas que tenia por ojos.

-Sí, no sé, estas como ausente, desde el medio día, y déjame decirte que tú no eres de ese tipo de personas, que quieren transmitir que están mal, si no al contrario, pero a mí no me engañas, y sé que hay algo que te preocupa,…

-Pues para conocerme solo desde ayer, me juzgas muy rápido ¿no?-dijo mirándole inquisitivamente.

-Vamos, pequeña.-ella le miro raro, ¿Cómo la había llamado?, él se dio cuenta y dijo: Lo siento.-ella levantó la mano quitándole importancia, y él contestó defendiéndose a lo que ella había dicho momentos antes, para quitar el ambiente tenso que se había formado.-no habías dicho ¿que lo olvidáramos? No seas rencorosa.-ella lo miro sin entender.-Me refiero a lo de juzgar muy rápido.-dijo sonriendo, a lo que ella le correspondió el gesto.-Mira si no me quieres decir que te pasa, no me importa, hablemos de otra cosa.-dijo estirándose en el campo verde, y allí ella vio que estaba en bóxers y que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, ella también se tumbo y le gusto.-Así que Barcelona eh.

-Sí.-dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa, él quería que se distrajera y lo iba a conseguir.

-Y ¿eres de Barcelona ciudad?

-No, de las a fueras de un pueblo que se llama Gava.

-Vaya, pero ¿donde vivías en apartamento o casa?

-En una casa cerca la playa, con la piña que somos, no cabríamos en un apartamento.-sonrió al recordarla, y él también, al lograr que se olvidara por algún rato.

-Wau, me gustaría vivir en la playa.-confeso.

-Bueno, vives al lado de un lago.

-Sí, pero no es lo mismo.-dijo.-porque el olor es diferente, y cuando te estiras en la arena es algo que no se puede explicar.

-Tienes razón.

-Y… ¿trabajabas cerca de tu casa?

-No, estaba más en Barcelona ciudad que en casa.-rio.-vivo con Ron y los gemelos en un apartamento en la ciudad, porque el cuartel esta allí, los gemelos tienen la tienda principal allí también y bueno…, a mi me destinaron al Hospital Clinic de Barcelona, así que…, compartimos piso.-sonrió.

-Pero, ¿no eres muy joven para ser sanadora?-pregunto cayendo en la cuenta.

-Puede que sí, pero si te digo la verdad, tendría que matarte.-le miro y sonrió.

-Vaya, entonces no quiero saberlo.-le sonrió.

Miro, el reloj de pulsera que tenia, marcaban las cuatro de la mañana.

-Ups, que tarde.-dijo.-Creo que será mejor que me vaya a la cama.-se levantó y se puso de pie.

-Sí, la verdad, que el tiempo pasa volando cuando estas cómodo hablando con alguien.-dijo poniéndose también de pie.-Te acompaño, no quiero que te pierdas.-sonrió burlonamente.

-No te preocupes.-le saco la lengua.-Veo la casa desde aquí y no me perderé.-dijo caminando.

-Bueno, pues entonces acompáñame, tú hasta mi casa, que yo sí que tengo miedo a perderme.-sonrió pícaramente caminando a su lado.

-Payaso.

Caminaron en silencio, no sentían la necesidad de hablar, se sentían a gusto con la compañía del otro, sin decir nada. Llegaron a la casa de Harry, se pararon en frente de la puerta de la pequeña cabaña.

-Bien pues,…, yo me quedo aquí.-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Sí, buenas noches.- y sin pensarlo, más veces le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Él se quedo allí plantado, asimilando lo que había pasado, le había dado un beso, un beso…, en la mejilla, pero le había dado un beso, se llevo la mano en donde había recibido la caricia, que era cerca de la comisura de los labios. Sonrió y entró en su casa, _si hubiese girado la cabeza, hubiese probado sus labios _pensó.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su llegada y una semana y media desde que besó a Harry en la mejilla. A partir de allí, iba cada noche a sentarse junto al lago acompañada por Harry, (cuando terminaban de hablar, le daba un beso en la mejilla que ya era costumbre), y también, a partir de ese momento había dejado de soñar con el niño misterioso, para acabar soñando con el hermano de una de sus mejores amigas. Desde ese día se hicieron buenos amigos, era como si se conociesen desde siempre, y solo con una mirada o un gesto entendieran lo que el otro quería o necesitaba. Con Hermione y Jaqui se habían hecho inseparables, casi siempre estaban juntas, y digo casi siempre, porque Hermione esos últimos días había estado muy rara, y desaparecía a la primera de cambio, a Jaqui le habían contado lo que le pasaba respecto a los sueños que tenía, y agregó algo que Hermione rumió durante mucho tiempo. Los gemelos y las mellizas, también desaparecían sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Teddy, Ron y Harry también hicieron buenas migas, y siempre que podían jugaban a quidittch, y los cuatro mosqueteros, (que así llamaban a Lucas, Eve, Sofí y Gabriel) se habían ido a pasar unos días a la playa, Gabriel o Gabo era hijo de Sirius y Ann y novio de Eve, hija de Lily y James, Sofí, era hija de Remus y Tonks, y a su vez era novia de Lucas, mellizo de Eve. También había pasado las tardes de esas dos semanas con sus hermanos intentando manejar lo que ella sabía hacer, pero no podía, era imposible.

Cosa que ahora es lo que estaba haciendo en la habitación con sus hermanos.

-Vamos, Ginny puedes hacerlo.-dijo Ron, que miraba a Ginny que tenía sus manos, encima de las manos de Fred.

-No, puedo, me es imposible.-dijo apartándose de golpe.-lo llevamos intentado horas, y....

-Sí, sigues así de negativa, no lo conseguirás nunca-dijo George, yendo a su lado.

-Conmigo, no lo has intentado todavía.-dijo Ron.-la última vez que paso algo grave, pudiste conmigo, igual ahora es igual y puedes.-dijo cogiendo una navaja y rasgándose el antebrazo derecho, hasta que sangro.

-Pero también sabes muy bien, que eso fue porque…

-Inténtalo.-la corto.-Así nos quitaremos la duda, has probado estas dos semanas con los gemelos y no conmigo, tenemos que intentarlo. Vamos Gin.-dijo dándole ánimos.

-Está bien.-hizo una mueca y puso sus manos, en donde Ron se había hecho la herida. Estuvieron así largo rato, pero no ocurría nada.-no pasa nada, no puedo, simplemente no puedo.

-¿Te estás concentrando?-dijo, a lo que ella le mando una mirada fría, él temió.-lo que quiero decir, que si intentas concentrarte en la última vez que te paso, si recuerdas lo que sentiste, quizás puedas hacerlo.-Ron tenía razón, si se intentaba concentrar en lo que sintió la última vez, quizás pudiera hacerlo, se concentro con todas sus fuerzas, intentando sentir lo que sintió la última vez, que era intentar controlar su magia y lo estaba a punto de conseguir, porque sentía un inmenso calor que le recorría todo el cuerpo, lo iba a conseguir, pero de pronto, entraron en la habitación.

-Ups, lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo?-dijo Hermione, mirando a los cuatro hermanos, que se habían sobresaltado y Ron y Ginny se habían separado rápido.

-No, tranquila.-dijo Ginny sonriendo forzadamente.-solo estábamos charlando.

-Ya, yo venía a avisaros, de que Ted y Jaqui ya han venido, y quieren…-pero se calló al instante, al darse cuenta de algo.

-¿Qué quieren?-dijo Fred nervioso, mirando donde estaba mirando Hermione.

-¿Eso es sangre?-dijo Hermione con la voz afligida, mirando como el brazo de Ron estaba sangrando.

-N-no.-dijo Ron sonriendo, ella la miro con una cara de angustia.-digo sí, me he cortado, pero no te preocupes, Ginny me pondrá ahora una venda y ya está.-dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-¿Eso es lo que ibas a hacer Gin?-dijo Hermione, a lo que ella lo miro interrogante y nerviosa.-digo curarle, como cuando entre te vi que estabas mirando la herida.

-Sí, la estaba mirando, para ver si era profunda, y ver que poción usar.-dijo sonriendo.

-Y ¿es profunda?

-No, tranquila.-se fue a un maletín que estaba en la cama y saco un frasco con una venda, se acerco a Ron y puso unas gotas sobre la herida, y luego le puso la venda.-Bueno ya esta, ya sabes, te quitas la venda dentro de una hora, así ya estará curada.

-Vaya…,-dijo mirando, las manos de los gemelos.-parece, que tú no eres el único que se ha cortado.-dijo seria.

-Ya, b-bueno, hemos estado probando artilugios de los gemelos, y como no quieren que su sanadora se haga daño, lo han estado probando ellos mismos.-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de culpabilidad, se sentía mal por mentirle.

-Ya,…, Gin, si no quieres decirme que hacéis aquí todas las tardes está todo bien, pero no me mientas, porque no creo que los gemelos estuvieran creando una danza de cuchillos.-dijo Hermione con serenidad, y dicho eso se fue, dando un portazo.

-Se lo voy a contar.-dijo Ginny cuando se fue.-a las dos

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?-dijo Ron alzando la voz.

-¿Las quieres poner en peligro?-dijo George.

-No, claro que no, solo es que…

-Es que nada Ginny, si se lo cuentas, solo harás que ellos vayan a por ellas también.-dijo Fred enfadado.-Es mejor que no sepan nada.

-Pues yo no lo creo, Hermione es muy inteligente, y me puede ayudar a encontrar la razón que tanto me hace falta, y en cuanto Jaqui me puede ayudar a controlarlo.-dijo Ginny enfrentándose a su hermano.

-Vaya, lo dices como si no te estuviéramos ayudando en nada.-dijo Ron molesto.

-No es eso, pero si somos más podemos acabar con esto cuanto antes, Hermione es muy lista, y tenerla con nosotros, significaría encontrarles a ellos.-dijo con confianza.

-Sí, pero si se lo dices a Jay y a Jaqui, también se lo tendrás que decir a las mellizas, Harry y Ted.-dijo Fred

-Sí, tienes razón, vosotros se lo podéis decir a las mellizas, siempre estáis juntos, yo se lo diré hoy a Jaqui y Hermione.

-Y a Harry y Ted, ¿quieres que se lo diga yo?-pregunto Ron.

-No, ya se lo diré a los dos a su debido tiempo.-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.-Vamos nos están esperando abajo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban Harry y Ted, sentados en el sofá del salón de la casa de los Potter, Jaqui estaba en la cocina con Molly y Lily.

-Mira que tengo aquí.-dijo Ted enseñándole a Harry once trozos de papel.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Son entradas, para el pub muggle más transitado de Londres.-dijo excitado.

-¿Para cuándo son?

-Para esta noche, se me ha ocurrido, llevar a los pelirrojos, allí para celebrar que están aquí hace dos semanas.-dijo emocionado por su gran idea.

-Oh, avisare a Cho para…

-¿A Cho? ¿Para qué?-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno por si no te acuerdas es mi novia.-dijo molesto.

-No si eso lo sé, pero para que le vas a avisar, solo tengo once entradas.-dijo incrédulo.

-Bueno, porque nosotros somos diez y tú tienes once entradas.-dijo como explicándoselo a un niño de seis años.

-¿Pero quién te ha dicho que esta entrada, está disponible?

-Nadie, pero suponía que…

-Para nada, no invitaría a Cho, a ella le cae mal los pelirrojos, e intentaría toda la noche ridícula rizar a Gin.-dijo como si nada.-Además esa entrada como te he dicho no está disponible, es para Cedric.-dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Mira lo que paso hace unos días con Cho no fue nada, me lo dijo Gin…,- calló-Un momento, ¿Para quién has dicho que era la entrada?-dijo en crispado.

-Para Cedric.-dijo burlón.

-¿Para Diggory?-dijo incrédulo.

-Sí, para el chico auror guapo, que todas las chicas babean por él en el ministerio.-dijo, pero al ver que Harry no decía nada continuó.-Le hemos invitado, para hacerle la buena con Gin.-dijo con satisfacción al ver la cara que se le había quedado a Harry, su hermana y su cuñado tenían razón, se iba a poner celoso, rio más, porque estaba rojo de furia, ¿porque no dejaba a Chang y estaba con la pelirroja que le volvía loco? Pensó Ted, no lo sabía, su primo era muy lento, y así se lo había hecho saber su prima Eve, así que decidió darle un empujoncito. Estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho su primo, se puso rojo de furia ¿Ginny con Diggory? Se puso más rojo, porque le afectaba tanto, si él estaba muy bien con Cho y…

-¿Estás bien Harry?-dijo Ted.

-No, no estoy bien, estoy harto de que no queráis que Cho venga conmigo a donde solemos ir juntos.-dijo casi chillando, a lo que Ted rió, conocía bastante bien a Harry como para saber que no estaba enfadado por eso, si no por cierto acontecimiento que iba a pasar esa noche.

-¿a qué viene tanto grito?-dijo Hermione entrando al salón.

-¿Tú también estás de acuerdo con esto?-dijo Harry gritando a Hermione, a lo que Ted entendió si tenía algo que ver con lo de Cedric

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo confundida.

-¿Qué pasa? se escuchan los gritos desde la escalera.-pregunto Ginny que entraba al salón con los gemelos y Ron.

-Nada.-dijo Harry levantándose y salió.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto Ginny, Hermione la ignoro_, Esta enfadada_ pensó Ginny.

-Nada, estábamos hablando, sobre ir a un pub muggle en Londres esta noche todos juntos.-Ginny puso cara de confundida.-y bueno salió a la luz el tema de Cho…

-Oh, claro por eso se ha puesto así, iré a verlo.-iba a irse, cuando se giro a mirar a Hermione.-Jay después quiero hablar contigo y Jaqui, venid después al lago.- y sin más se fue, no le dio tiempo a que ella respondiera.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba furioso, con su primo, ¿Cómo se le ocurriría emparejar a Ginny y Diggory?, "el bombón", como solían llamarle en el ministerio y también sus primas, era un mujeriego empedernido, había salido dos años consecutivos en corazón de bruja, por uno de los solteros de oro del momento, se en crispo, él también había salido en corazón de bruja, pero no por eso iba por ahí y…., ¡¡mentira!!, sí que lo había hecho, antes de estar con Cho, siempre estaba con alguna chica pero ¿Por qué se ponía así? Total Ginny no era nada suyo, solo una amiga, nada más solo eso, pero ¿a quien quería engañar? Si cada vez que veía a la pelirroja, se acordaba de los sueños impropios que tenía con ella, desde el primer día que le había besado en la mejilla, lo más raro de todo, es que ya no soñaba con la niña, con la que solía soñar, estaba loco, primero pensaba en Ginny y al momento pensaba en la niña de sus sueños, necesitaba respuestas.

Lo encontró donde siempre se solían sentar cuando quedaban en la noche, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Hola.-susurro.- ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Sí.-le salió la voz ronca y saliendo del trance en el que estaba, ella se sentó a su lado, esperando a que él hablara, pero no llegó.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Lo de siempre.-dijo molesto, volviendo a recordar, porque estaba allí, no estaba enfadado porque hubieran dejado de lado a Cho, si no porque iban a emparejar a Ginny con uno de los solteros más codiciados de corazón de brujas, y lo que más miedo le daba era, que ella se enamorara de él, pero el caso era ¿Por qué? Si él estaba con Cho y estaba bien ¿no? Tenía un gran lio en la cabeza, desde que la pelirroja que estaba sentada a su lado, había aparecido en su vida.

-Tienes que empezar a pensar, si ella vale tanto la pena, como para tener a tu familia, en contra .-dijo ella mirándole a los ojos, él le devolvió la mirada, y sintió en ellos una mezcla de ternura y ¿decepción?, fijo su vista en el lago.

Estuvieron unos minutos callados mirando el lago y el cielo, hacía buen día.

-Tienes razón.-dijo aún mirando al lago, aunque su enfado era por otra cosa, sabía que ella tenía razón y era algo que se estaba planteando desde hacía días, ahora era Cho o su familia.

-Claro, que la tengo.-dijo sonriendo, a lo que él también sonrió, aunque mirando aún al lago.

-Últimamente, cuando estamos aquí, siempre acabamos hablando de tonterías, de Cho o preguntas tontas que haces.-sonrió burlonamente e intentando cambiar de tema, no le apetecía hablar de Cho ahora.-y la verdad es que me gustaría preguntar también a mí, saber algo más de ti.-dijo con una sonrisa, girando la cabeza para mirarla.

-¿De mi? ¿Qué quieres saber?-dijo mirándole con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Haber, haber.-dijo pensando y subiéndose las gafas, hasta que se le encendió la bombilla, hacía tiempo que quería preguntárselo y si le decía que si le dolería, pero que a la vez le alegraría, porque no haría caso a Diggory, ese era el momento, ahora o nunca.- ¿Tienes novio?-pregunto nervioso, cosa que le hizo sonrojarse.

Ella no contesto y se fijo en el lago otra vez, su sonrisa se borro y en lugar de ella quedo una mueca.

-No.-dijo melancólicamente.

-Y, ¿Por qué ese tono?-dijo dirigiendo su mirada también al lago, en ese momento ni Diggory ni Cho existían, solo ellos y el lago, ella lo miro.

-¿Qué tono? No te entiendo.

-Me explico mejor.-dijo aun con la mirada en el lago.-cuando has dicho "no", ha sido como uno muy sentimental, además de que cambiaste el semblante.

-Wau, buena deducción Sherlock.-sonrió mirándole.

-Bueno, por eso soy uno de los mejores Aurores ¿no?-la miró burlonamente.- ¿Quién es Sherlock?-dijo, le sonaba mucho ese nombre.

-Es un personaje muy famoso de novelas policiacas muggles._ (1)_-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Lo sabía, he escuchado hablar a Hermione de él.-sonrió.-Pero no cambies de tema, así que dime ¿Qué paso?-dijo interesado, quería saber quién era el tipo por el que la pelirroja, había cambiado la cara

-De acuerdo.-dijo resignada, hizo una pausa y tomo aire.-Estuve a punto de casarme.-dijo soltando todo el aire.

Se quedó helado, no se esperaba esa respuesta, todo menos eso, no se acordó de cómo se respiraba, hasta que noto que la sangre le subía a la cabeza, sintió un pinchazo directo al corazón y se olvido de todo, solo quería saber que había pasado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Me hizo gracia que ella respondiera a una pregunta "muggle" y no al revés.**_

**¿Les gusto? Tanto si es Sí como si No, no duden en dejar comentario :).**

**Estos días no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir y esta semana entrante tendré menos, empiezan los finales del trimestre pff y prometen ser durillos, sobre todo los de SO, pero que se le va hacer es lo que hay! **

**Se me olvidaba! el "poder" de Ginny se sabrá en el próximo capi. En este capi puede ser un poco evidente.**

**Nos vemos…, o nos leemos.**

**Cassie.**

**PD: No sé cuándo podré actualizar, pero lo haré. :) ¿Vieron el nuevo tráiler? Yo lo acabo de ver y es IMPRESIONANTE, me quede con la boca abierta.**

**De antemano gracias por leerme.**


	8. Confesiones

**Más vale tarde que nunca,**

**¡Hola a Tods! Ya sé que llevo un retraso monumental, y lo siento de veras, pero los exámenes finales que ya están finalizados y el trabajo final me tenían atada y aún lo estoy, pero no solo eso el fallecimiento de mi primo, me dejo bajoneada y aun lo estoy, pero distrayéndome escribiendo y leyendo, te olvidas un poco de eso ¿no? Bueno, por supuesto sabes que es un dolor que nunca se te irá del pecho por más distracciones que tengas, bueno no les distraigo más y les dejo con el capítulo, espero que les guste, porque aquí se sabrá el poder misterioso de Ginny.**

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Disfrútenlo, y espero no haberles aburrido con mi pequeño discurso.**

**8. Confesiones**

Se quedó helado, no se esperaba esa respuesta, todo menos eso, no se acordó de cómo se respiraba, hasta que noto que la sangre le subía a la cabeza, sintió un pinchazo directo al corazón y se olvido de todo, solo quería saber que había pasado. No sabía cómo preguntárselo, pero el caso era que quería saber que había pasado, hasta que dijo lo más coherente que le paso por la mente:

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó mirándole a los ojos, siempre que la miraba a los ojos sentía que algo le quemaba por dentro.

-Que me di cuenta que no estaba enamorada de él.-dijo con melancolía y miro hacía el lago, él se sorprendió.

-Y ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-dijo al cabo de un rato, siguiendo mirando el lago.

-Cuando hable con mi madre.-dijo tranquilamente, sin retirar la vista del lago.

-¿Cuándo hablaste con tu madre?-repitió él en forma de pregunta, no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara.

-Sí.-afirmo.-cuando hable con mi madre, ella me dijo que estaba contenta de que hubiera encontrado al hombre de mi vida…

_**Flashback**_

_Estaba en la que había sido su habitación hasta que se fuera a la ciudad a trabajar, pensando en cómo sería su vida después de una semana, ya que faltaban solo siete días, para que contrajera matrimonio con su novio, con el cual había estado saliendo cuatro años._

_Tocaron a la puerta y le sacaron de sus pensamientos._

_-Adelante.-dijo girando la cabeza, para mirar a la puerta: era su madre._

_-Hola, cariño ¿Cómo estás?-dijo con una sonrisa cogiendo una silla para sentarse al lado de la cama, donde ella estaba sentada, apoyada en la cabecera de la cama._

_-Bien.-dijo con una sonrisa, pero que pareció más una mueca._

_-Eso no ha sonado muy convincente ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Nada.-dijo.-supongo que son los nervios de la boda, ya falta poco ¿no?-puntualizó._

_-Sí, claro, todas las mujeres antes de su gran día están muy nerviosas, solo que hay algunas que lo demuestran, y otras no como tú.-dijo con una sonrisa que hizo sonreír a su hija._

_-Tienes razón, estoy muy nerviosa, no se es…, no sé explicarlo.-dijo gesticulando con las manos._

_-Yo sí, he pasado por eso ¿recuerdas?-dijo sonriendo, siempre que su madre sonreía y decía que había pasado por lo mismo que ella sentía alivio.-Te sientes ansiosa, porque llegue ese día y pasar el resto de tu vida con el hombre al que has elegido.-decía con una sonrisa tierna._

_Ella cuando escucho esas palabras sintió un escalofrió, no quería que llegara ese día, no estaba preparada, para estar con su "futuro" marido, había algo que se lo impedía, y no sabía qué, y le pregunto a su madre, algo que nunca le había preguntado, hasta ahora._

_-¿Cómo supiste que papa era el indicado?-pregunto a su madre, cosa que eso le sorprendió, pero se recupero y le contesto:_

_-Bueno, porque había y hay esa química que existe entre dos personas que se quieren, que cuando le veas, sientas que te tiemblan las piernas, que te coja un cosquilleo en el estomago y que cuando estas con él se detuviese el tiempo y no importase nada alrededor vuestro, así es como lo supe, tu padre me hace y me hacía sentir esas cosas, y por cosas como esas supe que él era mi alma gemela, pero tu eso lo debes entender ¿no? Al fin y al cabo te casas dentro de nada con el hombre de tu vida ¿no?-dijo sonriendo.-estoy muy feliz por ti hija, de que hayas encontrado tu alma gemela como yo encontré a tu padre.-dijo sonriendo y levantándose para marcharse._

_-Mama.-la detuvo, ella la miró.-y ¿Qué pasa si no sientes esas cosas?-dijo pálida._

_-¿Qué cosas cariño?-dijo sentándose al filo de la cama y obligando a mirarla._

_-Lo que me acabas de decir, de lo que sientes por papa._

_-¿Qué pasa con eso?_

_-Que, ¿Qué pasaría si yo no sintiese esas cosas por mi futuro esposo?_

_-Pues te diría que estas nerviosa y por eso te entran dudas, como a todas o casi todas.-termino con una sonrisa._

_-No, mama no lo entiendes, yo no siento lo que tú has dicho por él, no siento que cada vez que le veo me tiemblen las piernas o que sienta cosas en el estomago.-dijo gesticulando con las manos._

_-Entonces ¿Qué sientes cariño?_

_-No lo sé.-se quedo en silencio.-siento que no debería casarme con él, como si hubiese algo que me lo impidiese._

_-Y ¿Por qué accediste a casarte con él?_

_-No lo sé, creí que era lo correcto, llevamos cuatro años saliendo juntos, creía que era el siguiente paso._

_-Pues te equivocaste, no puedes aceptar una proposición sintiendo que es el siguiente paso, si no porque de verdad lo deseas y estás segura de que confiaras en esa persona, con la que formaras una familia y sabes que la familia se cosecha con amor, no por siguientes pasos.-dijo sonriendo tiernamente, Ginny le abrazo y su madre le dijo: Tienes suerte._

_-¿Por qué?-dijo ella rompiendo el abrazo._

_-De que aun estés a tiempo de cancelar la boda, no quiero imaginarme si esto llega a pasar el día de tú matrimonio.-sonrió.-Tienes que hablar con Sebastián y contarle lo que ocurre._

_-Me odiara.-dijo con un dejo de tristeza._

_-No te odiara, solo se sentirá herido, pero se le pasara con el tiempo tranquila.-dijo dándole un abrazo al que ella respondió._

_-¿Crees que mi alma gemela este por allí suelta?-dijo deshaciendo el abrazo sonriendo._

_-Claro que si cariño, solo que aun no eres consciente de conocerlo.-y sin más salió de la habitación, dejando a Ginny pensando en lo que había dicho, ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Se levanto dispuesta a salir y hablar con Sebastián._

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Y así fue como me di cuenta, que no sentía esa cosa cuando estaba con él.-dijo haciendo un gesto raro con las manos y moviendo un poco el cuerpo.-lo nuestro era pura rutina, me acostumbre a él, pero no necesitaba de él. ¿Entiendes?-dijo mirándole.

-Sí, claro, es mejor que te hubieras dado cuenta antes, que no después de la boda ¿no?-dijo como en trance y la miro y sintió que se perdía en sus ojos lo que le había contado hace un rato lo dejo tocado continuo: ¿crees que exista tu alma gemela, es decir, el alma gemela de cada persona?

-Sí, claro que creo que exista, es como la historia esa muggle de los antiguos dioses.-la miro sin entender.- sí, se dice que cuando existieron los dioses griegos, existían tres tipos de humanos, los hombre, las mujeres y los antropodes, los cuales poseían cuatro piernas, cuatro brazos, cuatro ojos y dos sexos, este tipo de humanos hicieron algo que molesto a Zeus y los castigo cortándolos por la mitad, cosa que se convirtieron en hombres y mujeres, entonces se dice que cuando las mitades se encuentran, se unirán para siempre y juntos formaran un antropode, el complemento, que les hace ser almas gemelas, el complemento que les hará ser uno y estar siempre juntos.-sonrió.-mis padres son una prueba de ello y los tuyos también ¿no?-ella no le retiraba la mirada y sentía que se derretía.

-Sí.-sonrió.-Es buena esa historia, pero ¿crees que exista, no se para nosotros?-dijo y sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado, porque la pregunta la había hecho en doble sentido, pero ella no se dio cuenta.

-Sí, creo que sí que existirá alguien que nos haga sentir cosas que nosotros no hemos sentido.-dijo con una leve sonrisa.-pero también creo que yo no lo encontrare, creo que yo pertenecía a las mujeres, y no a los antropodes.-dijo sonriendo, pero pareció más una mueca.

-No digas eso.-dijo casi en un susurro y acercándose poco a poco a ella.-Igual está más cerca de lo que crees solo tienes que abrir los ojos ¿no?

-No lo creo, pero como mi alma gemela no sea uno de mis hermanos o si no alguno de los Lupin o los Black.-dijo y ella también se acercaba poco a poco a él, hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia, podían sentir sus alientos entrecortados.

Ella se le fue acercando más y más y él sentía que se derretía de su cercanía, quería probar esos labios, desde hacía tiempo, quería que le besara, quería hacerlo, como lo hacía en sus sueños, estaban a un centímetro de distancia, y él se mojo los labios con la lengua, iba a llegar el momento que ambos anhelaban, pero ella al último momento giró la cara y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le abrazo.

-Eres un buen amigo Harry.-dijo no rompiendo el abrazo, se arrepintió de haber dicho y hecho eso, no sabía porque, pero no quería joder su amistad por una idiotez ¿no? Que solo ella deseaba, él sintió un puñal que le atravesaba el estomago y le desgarraba las entrañas, pero a pesar de eso se sintió bien en sus brazos no quería que se acabara.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Vamos hazlo ahora, que están juntos.-dijo un pelirrojo de diecisiete años, a su hermana pelirroja que estaba al lado de él y su novio, los cuatro estaban escondidos entre los arboles presenciando la escena que estaban dando Harry y Ginny.

-Espera, si no se darán cuenta que estamos aquí.-dijo una chica castaña.

-No se darán cuenta, piensan que estamos fuera, además es el momento idóneo, para probar este invento de los gemelos, va hazlo Eve no se darán cuenta, están alelados el uno con el otro.

-No, tienen que tener contacto el uno con el otro, si no, no vale.-dijo la pelirroja.

-Bueno ¿con un beso bastaría?-pregunto el moreno.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque se están a punto de besar.-dijo la castaña.

-Joder, y parecían tontos,…, a no son tontos, la pelirroja a girado la cara.-dijo el moreno.

-Bueno, sí pero le esta abrazando, con eso basta, vamos Gabo, Eve, hacedlo ahora, antes de que rompan el abrazo, con eso basta ¿no?-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Sí, vamos Gabo.-dijo cogiendo dos pistolas.-toma.-dijo entregándole una, las pistolas, llevaban una flecha, cada una y estaban enlazadas entre sí por un pequeño hilo.

-Venga, solo tenemos una oportunidad, venga.-dijo Lucas, histérico.

-Tranquilo, ya lo sabemos, pero si nos pones nerviosos fallaremos y la cagaremos y no tendremos otra oportunidad.-dijo Gabo.-¿preparada?-dijo apuntando en dirección a Ginny y Harry.

-Y ¿esto exactamente qué hace?-preguntó la castaña.

-¿tú no estabas, cuando los gemelos nos lo explicaron?-dijo Lucas, ella negó.-Oh y ¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó celoso.

-Se fue a hacer una prueba de embarazo.-dijo Eve sonriendo burlonamente y apuntando.-como mama y papa se enteren que les vas a hacer abuelos tan rápido te capan.-dijo riendo al ver como su hermano palidecía.-Y de Ted ni te cuento el directamente te mata.

-No le hagas caso, te esta jodiendo.-él le miraba con desconfianza.- ¿No te acuerdas que me fui con mi madre y Ted a comprar al callejón diagon?-dijo y él cayó en la cuenta, que ya lo sabía.

-Chistosa, más vale que no te des prisa, porque después voy a matarte.-dijo amenazadoramente.

-Venga, cariño, da igual donde les toque ¿vale? El caso es que les tiene que dar.-dijo ignorando a su hermano.

-Sí, ¿a la de tres?

-No, no hay tiempo…, ahora.-dijo, y dispararon.-Perfecto les ha tocado, mira que cara de tontos se les ha quedado.-dijo sonriendo.

-¿alguien me va a decir, que efecto tiene eso?-dijo señalando las pistolas.

-Esto, querida Sofí, es rompecabezas.-dijo mostrando las pistolas, ella al ver que frunció el ceño agregó: sirve para mostrar los sentimientos de dos personas.-dijo Eve.

-Sí y rompecabezas tiene tres efectos.-dijo Lucas.-Uno si se odian, se dirán el desprecio que se tienen y el efecto durara un día, cosa que este no es el caso.-sonrió pícaramente.

-Dos, si se gustan lo bastante, escucharan frases que les identificara a ambos, cuando estén juntos, y este puede que les afecte.-dijo Gabriel sonriendo.-El efecto dura dos días.

-Y el tercero y más importante, si están enamorados, harán las cosas que no harían, es decir, si Harry le quiere besar, pues lo hará, también escucharan frases que les recuerde a ambos, y por último, si están muy enamorados, recordaran momentos que hayan pasado juntos, y si este es el caso, el efecto durará una semana.-sonrió.

-Pero ¿después de que se le pase el hechizo, recordaran lo que han hecho?-preguntó Sofí, curiosa.

-Claro.-dijo Lucas.-Eso es lo divertido de todo esto, que se mostraran lo que sienten y encima recordaran todo.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a mi casa, porque si no nos echaran la culpa.-dijo Gabriel.

-Vale.-dijeron los tres y desaparecieron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iban a romper el abrazo, con pesar, cuando sintieron, que se les partía la cabeza, sintieron un dolor profundo, y se les pasó una frase por la mente:

_(1)"Sonrío por tener esta amistad contigo, aunque quizás deba llorar, porque nunca seremos más que amigos"_

No podían estar más de acuerdo con lo que se les acababa de aparecer por la mente, aún seguían abrazados, estaban paralizados, se iban a separar, cuando se les nublo la vista y…

_**Flash back **_

_Estaba en la habitación era de noche, tenía siete años, pensaba en lo que le había dicho en la tarde, no podía dormir, es tonto, pensó, escucho que se abría la puerta y se asusto._

_-Hola.-dijo un niño en un susurro y acercándose a la cama._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo molesta._

_-Yo…-estaba nervioso.-lo siento, si no quieres ser mi novia, pues no lo seas, no importa, pero no dejemos de ser amigos.-dijo de carrerilla, mirándole a los ojos, esa tarde le había pedido que fuera su novia y ella se había ido corriendo, diciendo que era de lo peor, ella se sorprendió por lo que le estaba diciendo._

_-Eres tonto.-dijo con una media sonrisa.-yo no quiero ser tu novia porque ayer dijiste que te gustaba Danielle.-dijo media celosa._

_-¿Qué?-dijo incrédulo.-a mi no me gusta Danielle._

_-¿A no?-pregunto sorprendida._

_-No, yo solo te dije eso, porque Danielle me dijo que si te decía que me gustaba y te molestaba entonces yo te gustaba y así te podía pedir que fueras mi novia.-dijo rojo, y ella le sonrió.-Además, no me gustan las rubias.-hizo una mueca, y ella sonrió más._

_-Eres tonto, ¿Por qué no me preguntaste directamente si me gustabas?-dijo sonriendo, él se encogió de hombros._

_-No, quería arriesgarme a perderte.-dijo rojo.- ¿entonces qué va a pasar ahora?-ella no le contesto.-da igual no importa pequeña, yo con ser tu amigo me conformo.-sonrió.-además yo venía, porque te quería enseñar algo.-dijo sonriendo._

_-¿Qué?-dijo ella curiosa._

_-Ven conmigo.-la cogió de la mano y la saco de la habitación.- Sshh, despacio, no hagas ruido, si nos ven, nos mandaran a dormir.-dijo bajando por las escaleras._

_-¿Dónde vamos?-dijo curiosa, no tenía miedo, porque sabía que él la protegería._

_-Al lago, he visto en la televisión, que hoy hay lluvia de estrellas, y quería que lo vieras.-dijo cuando salían de la puerta de la cocina._

-Tele ¿qué?

-Es un aparato muggle, venga, te gustara mucho.-dijo sonriendo. Se alejaron un poco más de la casa del lago.-Mira allí al fondo y arriba.-dijo señalando hacía el lago, que caían como luces.

-Oh, es precioso.-dijo mirando anonadada.

Estuvieron así un buen rato mirando la lluvia y mirándose de reojo.

-Sí, que quiero.-dijo sonriendo como nunca antes, él la miro confundido, y ella aclaro.-ser tu novia, si que quiero.-le sonrió.

-¿de verdad?-dijo el dudoso, pero sonriendo, ella asintió con una sonrisa que nunca había visto.

Se tomaron las manos nerviosos y se sentaron a mirar lo que quedaba de lluvia.

_**Fin Flash back**_

-Hola.-dijo la voz de Jaqui a espaldas de ellos, que aun estaban abrazados.-¿Interrumpimos algo?-dijo con una sonrisa burlona, ellos al escuchar eso, se separaron rápidamente, como si el contacto con el otro les quemara.

-No digas tonterías.-dijo Harry incomodo, ¿había tenido un sueño o un recuerdo? Pensó él, por lo menos lo había tenido despierto, pero lo peor de todo es que no había visto bien la cara de la niña, se levantó y dijo: Bueno, me voy he quedado con Cho.-mintió, quería estar solo.-Que os lo paséis bien chicas.-y se fue.

-Hasta luego.-dijeron las dos a la vez, y se sentaron al lado de Ginny que estaba pálida.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto Hermione, que veía como su amiga se había quedado paralizada.

-N-no, no lo sé.-dijo, ellas la miraron confundidas.-Es que estábamos aquí charlando, tranquilamente y no sé cómo nos estábamos a punto de besar.-ellas sonrieron con sorpresa.-pero yo gire la cabeza y le di un beso en la mejilla…

-Tonta.-dijo Jaqui riéndose.

-Deja que continúe.-dijo Hermione.-y ¿Qué paso?

-Que, yo bueno le bese en la mejilla y le abrace, estuvimos así un rato y después sentí como si me hubiesen roto la cabeza de un golpe y recordé una frase…

-¿Qué frase?-pregunto Hermione curiosa, Ginny se sonrojo.

-No, tiene importancia.-dijo roja.

-Sí, que la tiene Gin va, ¿Cómo era la frase?-dijo Jaqui, ella suspiro resignada y se dispuso a contestar.

-Vale, haber era mmm, _"Sonrío por tener esta amistad contigo, aunque quizás deba llorar, porque nunca seremos más que amigos"_.-cuando acabo de decir la frase, ellas soltaron una risita.- ¿Qué?-dijo con tono molesto.

-Nada, y después ¿paso…, algo más?-dijo Hermione aun con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

-Sí, se me apareció un recuerdo, de cuando era pequeña.-ellas se sorprendieron.

-Y ¿de qué era? ¿Viste al niño?-preguntó Jaqui ansiosa.

-Pues, el recuerdo era de cuando nos hacíamos novios.-dijo roja, pero antes de que dijeran algo agregó.-y, él me llevaba a algún sitio a ver una lluvia de estrellas.-dijo mirando hacia el cielo, despejado.-Y no, no vi al niño, era de noche, y no le podía ver bien.

-Que lastima, pero ¿Cómo es que lo viste cuando abrazaste a Harry?-dijo Jaqui.

-No lo sé, supongo que casualidad.-se encogió de hombros.- ¿tú qué crees Jay?

-T-también casualidad.-dijo nerviosa, _que no te pille, que no te pille, cambia de tema _pensó.-Y ¿Qué querías contarnos?-dijo lo más seria que pudo, porque lo que ella sabía sería muy fuerte para Ginny y Harry.

-Eso, eso, ¿Nos vas a contar que haces con tus hermanos todas las tardes?-pregunto curiosa.

-Sí.-dijo nerviosa.- ¿Habéis oído hablar de Emma González?-ellas fruncieron el ceño.-Ya, lo suponía.-dijo con una media sonrisa.-y… ¿de Eva Robles?-ellas abrieron la boca sorprendidas.-No sé si habréis leído un libro, que habla sobre ella.-dijo, pero se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, por la cara que pusieron, claro que lo habían leído.

-Claro que lo hemos leído Gin.-dijo Hermione sorprendida.

-Y también sabemos que lo que dice el libro es puro cuento, hay muchas historias sobre ella, y muchas son inventadas.-dijo Jaqui.

-Sí, la verdad, que en ese libro casi todo es mentira.-sonrió.

-Claro que lo es, Gin, solo es un cuento infantil.-dijo Hermione.

-Ahí, estas equivocada Jay.-sonrió.-yo se la verdadera historia.

-¿Así?-preguntaron burlonas.

-Sí, ella misma me lo explico.-y rio al ver las caras que habían puesto.

-Pero, qué dices, si dicen que ella murió.-dijo Jaqui.

-Pues va a ser que no.-rio.-se invento su muerte, para que no la encontraran y se cambio el nombre por el de Emma González.-ellas se sorprendieron.

-¿Estas de broma?

-Nunca he hablado tan serio.-dijo seria.-No soy muy buena con las historias, así que contadme lo que sepáis sobre ella y yo os diré si es verdad no.

-Pero si lo que sabemos es lo que explica, el cuento infantil de _Diez historias que tiene que saber un pre-mago_.-dijo Jaqui aun sorprendida y Hermione se quedo pensativa.

-Bueno…, Jaqui, no te acuerdas que mi abuelo siempre contaba historias, y una de esas, era la de…

-Sí, pero el abuelo Potter siempre contaba historias y se inventaba cosas suyas, por eso nunca se parecían al de los libros luego, cuando los leíamos.-dijo razonando.

-Y ¿Cuál es la historia que contaba el abuelo Potter que te hace creer que es mentira?- preguntó Ginny inocentemente.

-Pues porque se inventaba las historias, lo contaba todo al revés que el libro.-argumento Jaqui.

-Bueno eso es un punto a su favor.-sonrió.-la del libro ya me la sé, y sé que todo es mentira excepto algunos detalles.-se quedo pensando.- ¿Por qué no me explicáis la que contaba el abuelo?-sugirió.

-Vale.-dijo Jaqui resignada.-Pero empieza tú Hermione, porque yo no me acuerdo…

-Claro, por eso estabas dando largas no te acuerdas, ya me extrañaba.-dijo burlona Hermione, ella le fulmino con la mirada y Ginny se rio.-Vale, vale la explico yo.-se aclaró la garganta y se puso seria.-Había una vez…

-Hola.-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, ellas se giraron y vieron a Ted Lupin.- ¿Estáis contando historias?-pregunto despreocupadamente.

-Sí.-dijo Jaqui cautelosamente.

-¿Me puedo unir?-preguntó sentándose.

-No se para que preguntas si ya lo has hecho.-dijo Hermione resignada a que Ginny no diría nada delante de Ted, Jaqui miro mal a Jay, pero también resignándose a no saber la verdad.

-AHH eso dolió, Jay, pero…,-dijo levantándose.- si queréis que me vaya porque es una reunión de chicas pues…

-No hace falta.-le corto Ginny, ellas se sorprendieron.-total de todas manera te lo iba a explicar así que me ahorras el gastar saliva.-sonrió.

-¿Estás segura?-dijo sentándose al lado de Jaqui.

-Sí, completamente.-sonrió.

-Bien y de que es.-ellas le miraron confundidas.-la historia.

-Oh, Ginny nos iba a explicar porque, todas las tardes se ausenta con sus hermanos por horas.-le dijo Jaqui.

-Sí, y yo iba a contar un cuento que narra la vida de Eva Robles.-dijo Hermione.

-Y ese cuento… ¿qué tiene que ver con lo de que Ginny se ausente por las tardes?-preguntó Ted incrédulo, y ellas cayeron en la cuenta de que tenía razón, ¿que tenía que ver ese cuento?

-Mucho.-dijo Ginny, que seguía sonriendo.-así que Jay empieza que estoy ansiosa por escuchar lo que os decía el abuelo.

-Vale, pero… Ted, por favor no interrumpas, mientras lo esté explicando.-él asintió con pesar, porque siempre interrumpía por impaciencia cuando alguien contaba algo, ella se aclaro la garganta, por segunda vez.-"Había una vez, una niña que vivía en España que procedía de familia muggle y que se dice, que tenía un poder que nadie se podía imaginar, la niña, que su nombre era Eva Robles, no sabía de la existencia de su magia, hasta que un día cuando tenía diez años su hermana, que era cuatro años menor que ella, sufrió el ataque de un perro que poseía la rabia, Eva lo vio y fue a ayudar a su hermana, tirándole piedras al perro, para que se fuera y dejase de morderle la pierna, que la había destrozado, fue corriendo hacía ella, y vio que su hermana a causa del dolor se había desmayado, la pierna estaba sangrando, se arranco parte de su vestido para taponar la herida, le había arrancado trozos de carne, y la pierna no paraba de sangrar por más que la apretara con fuerza, se puso nerviosa, y empezó a pedir ayuda, pero nadie podía oírla, ya que estaban lejos de su casa, desesperada se puso a llorar, pidiendo a Merlín que la ayudara y salvara a su hermana pequeña que se estaba desangrando, "no te puedes morir!!" Le grito a su hermana que yacía inconsciente, "te quiero!!", le decía entre lagrimas, cuando de pronto…, sintió que el cuerpo le quemaba, sentía como si se estuviera quemando por dentro, el fuego le estaba recorriendo todo el cuerpo, hasta llegar a sus manos, que cuando se las miro, vio que estaban brillando de un color rojo fuego, y sin saber porque puso sus manos encima de la pierna de su hermana, y esta empezó a curarse, cuando vio que la pierna de su hermana estaba curada, sonrió y se desmayo a su lado. Cuando se despertó se hallaba en su habitación, en su cama, se levanto y se fue a ver a su hermana que estaba en su cuarto durmiendo, así que asumió que lo que había pasado no era más que una simple pesadilla."

-Pero se equivoco.-interrumpió Ted, Hermione le miró, pero no le dijo nada.

-Exacto.-afirmo.-Pasaron los años, hasta que ese mal sueño se le borro de la memoria…

-Excepto a su hermana, que si recordaba todo.-dijo Ted otra vez.

-Sí, su hermana recordaba todo, pero no decía nada…

-Por miedo a que le hicieran daño a Eva.-dijo Ted, Hermione le mando una mirada fulminante y el levanto la mano a la altura de la boca e hizo ver que la cerraba con llave y la tiraba, Jaqui y Ginny rieron, y Hermione aunque no quiso, también lo hizo, y continuo con la historia.

-"Su hermana no decía nada, por miedo a que hicieran daño a Eva, pero ella era consciente de que su hermana podía curar milagrosamente. Pasaron cuatro años y Eva conoció el amor, en un vecino suyo, que era un año mayor que ella, Sergio se llamaba, Eva estaba completamente enamorada de él y Sergio también, hasta que un día su amado enfermo, había cogido una neumonía muy fuerte, a causa de la lluvia, los médicos no le daban muchas esperanzas, porque la fiebre era muy alta, y cuando tosía le salía sangre por la boca, Eva quedo hundida cuando escucho sin querer a los médicos decir aquello, y sin más se fue a su casa no podía verle y decirle que todo iba a salir bien cuando era mentira y estaba agonizando, se negaba a pensar que él, Sergio se iría de su lado, dejándola…, pasaron días, y ella no salía de su habitación, se pasaba todas las noches y días llorando por su amado, hasta que su hermana, le dijo que tendría que ir a verle, que no podía seguir muerta en vida y que fuera a verle, y le dijera cuanto le amaba antes de que fuera tarde y él pensara que le había abandonado, por ser un enfermo, al escuchar a su hermana decir esto, Eva se fue a casa de Sergio, para decirle que no le había dejado, y que nunca lo haría, cuando le vio, estaba muy pálido y sudaba mucho, su madre estaba a los pies de su hijo llorando, se acercó, se puso a su lado y le empezó a pedir perdón, Sergio hablo y le dijo a su madre si les podía dejar a solas un momento, la madre asintió y los dejo solos, ninguno de los dos decía nada, hasta que ella le empezó a pedir disculpas, porque no había estado a su lado, él la tranquilizo y le dijo que no pasaba nada, que sabía que aún le amaba, y que estuviese donde estuviese él siempre la amaría, ella le abrazó, diciendo que le quería, y que no le dejara sola, entonces es cuando paso, sintió, como el cuerpo le quemaba, sintió, como el fuego que llevaba dentro le recorría todo el cuerpo y se iba directo a sus manos, se las miro y estaban brillando de un color amarillo pálido, y sabiendo que hacer las puso encima de su amado y a los pocos minutos empezó a tomar color. Sergio no se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, porque justamente, cuando ella le estaba hablando el cansancio eterno le estaba venciendo, pero Eva sí que se acordaba ahora, y se acordaba ahora que igual aquel sueño que había tenido no era un sueño y fuera real. "

-Y a partir de allí, le conto todo a su hermana, ella era la única que sabía el secreto de Eva, no se atrevía a contárselo a Sergio por miedo al rechazo, Isabel, que era el nombre de la hermana le ayudaba a controlar lo que ella sabía hacer: Salvar a las personas.-dijo Jaqui emocionada, por haberse acordado de la historia, Hermione lanzo una sonrisa burlona y ella la ignoro.-Y que se parece la historia.-le pregunto a Ginny.

-La verdad… sí, es casi igual a como ella me la conto solo que… con algunos detalles retocados.-sonrió.-Así que… continuad.

-"Bien, Isabel le ayudo a saber cómo controlarlo, que era, amor, el amor que sentía hacia su hermana y hacía Sergio le había hecho salvarles la vida, así que a partir de allí Eva empezó a curar a la gente sin que ellos lo supieran, concentrada en lo que sentía por ellos, era una mezcla de amor y el miedo a perderlos, así que poco a poco lo fue controlando, y fue ayudando a los que le necesitaban. Así paso el tiempo hasta que cumplió dieciséis años y su novio le pidió que se casara con él, Eva le dijo que si de inmediato, pero sabía que lo que le había ocultado durante todo ese tiempo se lo tendría que decir, ya que no le podría mentir más. Y así se lo hizo saber a su hermana, que no puso pega alguna en que se lo contase, es más le animo para que se lo dijera cuanto antes, porque él la quería y…,"

-Estaría dispuesto a casarse con ella porque la amaba y amaría todo lo que viniese de ella, y le perdonaría el que no se lo haya contado antes, porque sabía que era algo muy delicado contárselo.-dijo Ted cortando a Hermione, otra vez.

-Me rindo cuéntala tú.-dijo soplando.-Estáis interrumpiendo a cada rato.-dijo mirando a Ted y Jaqui.

-Lo sentimos.-dijeron a la vez.-Pero sigue explicando tú es que lo decimos, porque solo nos sabemos esos trozos.-dijo Jaqui, tranquilamente, Hermione rodo los ojos y Ginny y Ted rieron.

-Está bien.-suspiro.-"Bien Isabel le animo a que se lo contase antes de la boda, así que Eva planeo contárselo al día siguiente. Cuando ella se levanto ese día tenía un mal presentimiento, pero pensó que era por los nervios, de lo que iba a hacer, así que no le dio importancia. Llego a la casa de su prometido y vio a varios coches con banderas y hombres con trajes de guerra y se sorprendió al ver a Sergio al lado de su padre cabizbajo, se acerco a ver qué pasaba y él levantó la mirada para decir algo y luego acercarse a ella impidiendo que llegasen a donde estaba ese grupo de hombres. Se fueron a dar un paseo, pero ella no se atrevía a preguntarle que hacían esos hombres en su casa, porque veía que él estaba muy serio, siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un parque y se sentaron en una banca, allí Sergio le explico que esos hombres que estaban en su casa estaban reclutando a hombres jóvenes para la guerra, y él se tendría que ir al día siguiente, Eva se puso a llorar y él la tranquilizo diciendo que no iba a estar al frente que lo tendrían en el cuartel y que volvería y se casarían…"

-Pero nunca volvió.-Esta vez la que interrumpió fue Ginny.-Pasó el tiempo y ella esperaba que llegara y tocara la puerta de su casa, pero nunca volvió.-dijo con melancolía, ninguno de los allí presentes se atrevió a decirle nada, así que ella siguió hablando.-A los dos años de su marcha, se fue a buscarle, no le importaba lo que le pasase a ella solo quería encontrarle y saber que él estaba bien, solo quería eso.

-Pero no lo encontró.-dijo Jaqui con tristeza.-y murió sin encontrarlo en aquella guerra.-Ahora sabía porque no se acordaba de la historia no le gustaba el final.

-No.-exclamo Ginny, los demás se sorprendieron.-Ella no murió en la guerra está viva, os lo he dicho antes, ella regreso de su búsqueda y fue a su casa, y se encontró que su familia había muerto, porque su casa se había incendiado, y se culpo por no estar con ellos cuando la necesitaron y aun se sigue culpando por sus muertes.-dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

-Pero ella no ten…, tiene la culpa.-dijo Hermione, con tristeza.-fue un accidente.

-Lo sé, fue un accidente, hasta que supo que los asesinaron…, por su culpa.-suspiro.-En el tiempo que su hermana le ayudaba y curaba a la gente alguien le descubrió utilizando sus poderes, y ese alguien…, la quiere a ella, su poder…, LHN se hacen llamar, ellos mataron a su familia y…, tienen secuestrado a Sergio, desde que este se fuera a la guerra.

-Joder.-dijo Ted.- ¿es de verdad? No es una broma.

-No suelo bromear.-él la miro divertido.-con esto no.-rodo los ojos.

-O sea que está viva, pero su muerte ¿Cómo la fingió? porque todo apuntaba…

-Nadie la vio salir el día que se decidió a ir a buscar a Sergio, porque se fue de noche, y sus padres y su hermana dijeron a todo el mundo que estaba mal porque su prometido se había ido a la guerra…

-Pero al regresar se tendrían que haber dado cuenta, los vecinos la conocían.-dijo Hermione.

-Sí pero el estar una año fuera le había cambiado físicamente nadie la recordaba, todo el mundo la daba por muerta, porque el incendio fue de noche.

-Sigo sin entender que tiene esto que ver, con tu ausencia por las tardes.-dijo Hermione.

-Pues mucho.-dijo suspirando.-yo…,yo…, soy…,

-Dilo, sin miedo.-dijo Ted interrumpiendo y recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de su novia y su prima.

-Yo s-soy como Eva, puedo curar a las personas.-dijo con nerviosismo, nadie dijo nada se quedaron mudos, hasta que Ted empezó a reír.

-Con que no bromeabas con esto eh.-rio más.-por un momento me lo he creído y todo…-se calló al ver que no se reía y estaba seria y blanca como el papel.- ¿N-no es broma?

-Me temo que no.-dijo Hermione susurrando y no dejando de mirar a Ginny.-Eso era lo que estabas haciendo con tus hermanos esta tarde.-no era una pregunta era una afirmación.

-Sí, y-yo aun no lo controlo, no consigo hacerlo por mí misma, solo lo he hecho tres veces, una cuando era pequeña, la segunda cuando los gemelos estaban creando un producto nuevo y les exploto y salieron malheridos y la tercera cuando…, cuando…, Ron…-no pudo continuar se le escapaba las lagrimas.

-¿Q-qué l-le paso a tu hermano?-dijo Hermione afligida.

-Fue cuando le dieron su primera misión, no se sabe cómo pasó, pero le hirieron con un hechizo de magia antigua muy poderosa, desgarrándole todos los órganos vitales, l-lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…

**Flash Back**

_Estaba sentada en el Hospital, estaba de guardia esa noche le tocaba quedarse, tenía veintiún años y todavía no sabía cómo su profesora Emma le había dicho que estaba preparada para empezar a trabajar y ponerse manos a la obra para salvar vidas. _

_Le sonó el busca que tenía como médico, ya que el Hospital Clinic de Barcelona era tanto de muggles como de magos, así que tenía que guardar las apariencias. Le había costado cuatro días saber cómo se utilizaba ese maldito aparato si no hubiese sido por Sebastián no lo hubiera entendido nunca, lo miro era código azul, en emergencias de la parte mágica, así que corriendo se dirigió hasta allí, pero lo que vio la dejo completamente parada en el sitio, en la camilla estaba su hermano, Ron, sangrando por todas partes y blanco como el papel._

_-¿Quién ha traído a Weasley?-grito el sanador que estaba revisando a su hermano.-sacarla de aquí.-grito a uno de los sanadores más jóvenes._

_Se le acerco una chica, que le decía que se fueran, pero sus piernas no se movían, no quería irse._

_-Vamos, salgamos de aquí.-le dijo la rubia empujándola amablemente, hasta fuera de la sala.-el sanador Rodríguez es muy bueno, tu hermano estará bien no te preocupes.-dijo cogiéndole la mano en señal de apoyo._

_No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo sentada, podían haber pasado días que ella no se habría dado cuenta, no había tenido el valor de llamar a sus padres, sus hermanos habían ido al hospital por una nueva explosión que habían sufrido y se habían encontrado a una Ginny sentada llorando desconsolada, al lado de una rubia, cosa que les sorprendió mucho su hermana odiaba llorar, porque le hacía parecer débil._

_Así que ahí estaban los tres esperando a que el sanador saliera, George había llamado a sus padres, pero tardarían bastante en venir, porque las chimeneas estaban saturadas y los vehículos muggles eran muy lentos._

_Se abrió la puerta en la que estaba su hermano y salió el sanador que le atendía._

_-A su hermano le ha alcanzado un hechizo de una magia oscura muy poderosa y le ha desgarrado los órganos vitales, le hemos hecho conjuros, pero eso solo lo ha empeorado, así que le hemos intentado aplicar la cirugía muggle al menos para parar la hemorragia y que eso nos dé tiempo para buscar alguna solución, pero no da signos de que pare…_

_-¿Q-que quiere decir con esto?-dijo Fred._

_-Que a su hermano es posible que le quede poco tiempo de vida y…_

_-¿podemos pasar a verlo?-pregunto Ginny con la mirada perdida._

_-No creo que sea conveniente, Sanadora Weasley…_

_-Por favor.-dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, cosa que a él le sorprendió, esa chica tan alegre y dicharachera estaba en ese estado, lo sentía de veras, pero ya no sabía que más hacer, excepto que los tres pudieran ver a su hermano y decirle algunas palabras antes de…_

_-Está bien, pero solo unos minutos.-dijo abriendo la puerta para que pasaran los tres._

_Entraron y se encontraron con una imagen que jamás se les borraría de la mente aunque les borraran la memoria mil veces, nunca se les olvidaría el aspecto que mostraba su hermano frente a ellos, todo desgarrado y sangrando casi por todas partes, se acercaron y Ginny vio por primera vez a sus hermanos llorar._

_No podía ser, se negaba a pensar que su hermano se fuera a morir y de aquella manera tan horrible, no podía ser, se puso a su lado y lloro desconsolada._

_Sintió un calor enorme que le quemaba por todo el cuerpo era como si algo ardiente estuviera dentro de ella que le recorría todo el cuerpo, para acabar en sus manos de un color rojo fuego inmenso, y para que después se volviera todo negro._

**Fin Flash Back**

Tras la declaración de su pelirroja amiga los tres se quedaron mudos, dirigiendo lo que habían escuchado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Frase de la canción Escúchame Mujer de Fondo Flamenco._

**Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben si quieren dejar alguna opinión, dejen un review.**

**No sé cuando colgare el próximo capítulo, pero lo haré, no sé cuando, pero lo haré tranquilos.**

**Nos vemos o… nos leemos.**

**Cassie.**


End file.
